Strange one
by Kagamine666
Summary: There's a new girl at Sieyuu High school. Hinamori amu. Her reaction to the guardians is so unexpected, it just might interest them. Amu x Everyone (Amu X Ikuto X Kukai X Tadase X Kairi X Nagihiko)
1. Bets and a roommate

**Chapter One: Confusion, bets, and a roommate?**

***This story has the characters normal attitudes, but there are different relationships between characters than in the manga and anime***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Sad, I know, but true.**

There had been talk among the students at Sieyuu High. Talk of a new student that would be coming. In a normal Highschool, this wouldn't be that exciting, but Sieyuu barely got any new students, because Sieyuu was a school for only extremely rich students.

There were plenty of boys at Sieyuu High, but there were only 5 boys that the girls ever talked about, were the high school "guardians". Hotori Tadase, a very princely-looking freshman. Sanjo Kairi, a very smart freshman. Souuma Kukkai, a junior who was top in all sports. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a mysterious sophomore.

"Man," Kukkai sighed, lounging on a chair in the guardian's lounge room. "It's another girl." Kairi pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I believe that means another fangirl for us." He said. Tadase smiled, but he was also dreading having to deal with anything. Ikuto nodded in agreement and Nagihiko put his head in his hands.

~Amu's POV~

"Hinamori Amu" I heard my name and let the teacher gently pull to the front of the auditorium. My face assumed a nonchalant expression and I simply said, "Can I sit down yet?" The teacher looked baffled and I hid my smirk. "Excuse me." I turned to see 5 boys behind me. The one blonde one in front smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Hinamori-san, we are Sieyuu High's guardians." He held his out for me to shake. I heard squealing from the crowd and realized these boys were the "Players". I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets. "Tch." I turned towards the teacher again. "...A-a-ah." He said. I looked at them out of the corner of my eye to see all five of them giving me the same stupefied look. Then I realized everyone in the school was staring me the same way.

~Tadase's POV~

She was very cute. Pink hair, with a black cross hair clip. The school uniform looked good on her. The short black pleated skirt, with a white button-up shirt, black tie, and black collared jacket. I held out my hand and smiled in the usual greeting way. I expected a blush and a shy handshake, or if she was more obnoxious, a high pitched squeal. She shoved her hands in her jacket and looked back at the teacher. "_….Wait, what?" _I looked slowly over my shoulder to see both Kukkai's and Nagihiko's mouths hanging open, Kairi looked shocked, and even Ikuto seemed interested in this new student's reaction. I turned my head back to look at her again, but she was already walking to the back of the auditorium. "...Um…" Said the teacher, trying to regain his stature.

~No POV~

"So that's never happened before." Kukkai said. "I assume she's shy" Ikuto said simply. Kairi's glasses flashed. "Yes, my data shows that sometimes, when extremely shy or anxious, people will act difficult or stubborn." Tadase looked up. "Um... Am I the only one who kinda wants to find the real side of her." He said quietly. Nagihiko grinned, "No king, you're not the only one."

Not one of them actually said it, but there was a challenge in the air and each one of these boys were competitive.

Amu looked around her room there were two bunk-beds. _'Roommates' _She thought, continuing in her search. It was a VERY big dorm room. there was the main room where the beds were, a kitchen, bathroom, and an extra room for, storage, or something. Amu noticed something, even though she was supposed to have 3 roommates, She only saw the evidence of one girl here. Suddenly she was tackled to the floor. "WHAT THE-" A small girl with long gold hair and big eyes. "How did you do that!" She shouted. "W-WHA…" Amu said struggling to get out from under her. "That was so amazing! You completely refused to even acknowledge Hotori-san!" She said quickly. Amu managed to get out from under the girl and stand up. "Next time you want to ask me a question, please try not to give me heart attack." The girl stood up too, her cheeks red. "Sorry…..M-my name is Mashiro Rima." She said.

~~Amu's POV~~

This girl reminded me of a doll. She was very cute, and seemed to have a good attitude. "Hinamori-san, how did you not fall under the King's spell?" She asked me, sitting next to me on the bed. "Spell?" I said, laughing uncomfortably. _'She makes it sound like they're evil tyrants.' _She looked at me expectantly. "I think, just because they're attractive, doesn't mean their personalities are good, I also don't want to get caught up in a bunch of drama about the school 'royalties'." Rima's eyes were sparkling. "That's so cool Amu-chan!" She gasped. "Sorry! I-I mean H-Hinamori-san!" I smiled. "It's okay….Rima-chan." She looked up in shock, then smiled widely.

~No POV~

The guardians were all deciding how to get to this new student. Kairi began going through all her files, school records, teacher's comments, etc. Nagihiko was contemplating whether or not turn into 'Nadeshiko' to get close to her. Tadase was looking at her class schedules, to see what classes they had together. Kukkai was decided he was just gonna become her friend, and then get closer. Ikuto was just gonna wait to see if this girl was actually interesting.

This chapters a little short, but the next one is gonna be longer. Please review and tell me what couple you'd like to see first!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Dodgeball and staring

**Chapter Two: Dodgeball and staring**

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of Shugo Chara!**

~~Amu's POV~~

I walked out of mine and Rima's room, to see a crowd of students in the hall.

"It's Hinamori Amu-sama!" They cheered. I sighed. _'Just like my old school' _I walked slowly trying not to hear the whispers.

"That's her!"

"Wow! She looks so cool!"

"Did she really do it?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Cool and spicy!"

I almost flinched. _'cool and spicy? people come up with the weirdest things.' _Rima came up to me. "We have math first today."

Another crowd clapped for me as I entered the classroom. I rolled my eyes. Looking around, I saw that there were two guardians. The blond one, and the one with the glasses. I inwardly groaned and pulled Rima to the opposite side of the room. Of course, there was a test today. I wasn't too worried though. I finished quickly. I felt strange, like someone was staring at me. _'It couldn't be…' _ I turned to see, not the king, but the ace, gawking at me. His eyes got big and he rushed back to looking at his test. "Ten minutes left."

~~Kairi's POV~~

I watched Hinamori Amu as she sat, legs crossed, bored expression. She finished the test in five minutes. I wasn't surprised. Her school records were perfect. when she finished she stopped and frowned. _'Did she forget to answer a question?" _Suddenly she turned her head directly towards me. I quickly turned my head back to my paper. "Ten minutes left." the teacher called. _'Crap!' _I'd gotten to pre-occupied watching Hinamori. I hadn't even started yet!

~~No POV~~

Amu had Physical Education next. Rima went to science, so Amu was left alone to walk to the big field outside. "Hinamori-sama, you look wonderful in the gym uniform!" Amu ignored this random fan, and crossed her arms. "Okay!" Said the P.E teacher, clapping her hands together twice. "I see we have a new student. My name is Ran-tan!" Amu looked at her. "Today for warm ups, we're running four laps! Then, we play dodgeball." The class got onto one side of the field, waiting for the whistle. "For every person I see walking, the whole class has to run another lap. She blew the whistle and everyone took off running. Kukai took the lead, as usual. Kukai was always the best at every sport. A flash of pink whirred by him. "Huh?" He looked closer. pink hair, red 'X' clip. He grinned and sped up.

~~Amu's POV~~

I was so bored. I wasn't really trying, and I had lapped everyone but the boy in front of me. I realized he was a guardian and ran past him, I don't know why actually, I think I just wanted to prove that the guardians weren't perfect. I was surprised when he caught up to me. "You run pretty fast, don't you?" He called. "Obviously." I said back, speeding up. He sped up too. "Everyone says you're pretty cute, I have to say that I agree." My face started to flush but i sped up before he could see. "Thanks I know." I said over my shoulder. I heard him laughing, and I sped up, intending on losing him. It didn't work he was sweating, but he was running along side of me. "You're pretty fast yourself." I panted. He laughed breathlessly. "I'd hope so, I'm captain of the track team." We finished, me beating him by about three seconds. I was so out of breath, but he was too, so I was satisfied. "Damn. You. Can. Run." He said in between pants. I nodded, too busy catching my breath to say anything to him. "Good job everybody!" Ran said. "Now for dodgeball!" I grinned, dodgeball was my speciality. "I need two games happening at once, so four teams of eight! Boys against girls!"

~~No POV~~

The guardians sat in a circle in the G-room. (Guardian room). "That girl, is probably the best dodgeball player I've ever seen before." Kukai said, interrupting the silence. Kairi pushed his glasses further up onto his nose and said, "She was also the first to finish the math test this morning." Tadase sighed. "Did you notice that she sat on the opposite side of the class from us today?" Kairi nodded. "She wasn't even out of breath for that long." Kukai muttered. "So far, math, running and dodgeball and she's been great in both." Nagihiko noted. "Well there has to be something she's bad at." Ikuto said.

~Amu's POV~

I looked around and found a seat near the middle of the room. This was study hall and I didn't have any homework, so I pulled out a book and began to read. I immediately felt someone staring at me. I sighed. _'I wonder who it is this time.' _ I turned to see a dark haired boy lounging in his seat, staring straight at me. To my surprise he didn't look away, his facial expression didn't even change. _'Another guardian'_ I realized. He just kept staring at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading. Twenty minutes he was still staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked, turning around. He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Can you speak english?" I said sarcastically. He just sat there, still staring at me. "Okay…." I said, standing up. I began to walk away when he grabbed my hand. I turned. He smirked and then released my hand and started reading. "..." I didn't know what to make of it, so I just walked away, very confused.

~~No POV~~

Amu sat on her bed with Rima. "So how come everyone else has four people to a room, and there is only two of us?" Rima shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm glad you came Amu-chan, it was lonely in here by myself. Amu smiled. She collapsed on her bed and thought about tomorrow. Self-defence, dancing, home ed., study hall, forensics, and she couldn't think of the others so she went to sleep.

Next time Amu gets to prove her skills to Nagihiko and Ikuto, also a new development with the king? Review please! Thanks for reading!

(Also, Thanks too "Tifjleung" for reviewing)


	3. Punches, dancing, an a one-sided promise

**Chapter Three: Punches, dancing, and a one-sided promise.**

**Disclaimer: Still having no ownership over Shugo Chara!**

~~Amu's POV~

'_Why do I have self-defense, first thing in the morning?' _I sighed to myself and walked into the gym. I looked around and thought, _'Why weren't we in here yesterday?' _"Hinamori Amu!" I jumped. A teacher with black hair pointed at me from across the gym. "Uh…." I said. "You are new, and I don't know what your rank is." He said. Again, I went with "Uh.." The teacher pointed to an 'X' marked on the floor with red tape. "Stand there!" I obeyed. He placed a small boy with glasses on a black 'X' a few yards away from me. "Today we will be testing your rank." I looked at the boy. He looked like he might fall over if someone were to poke him. "Um… Sensei….can I-" I was cut off by the teacher. "Silence!" He demanded. "Beat him, you get a stronger opponent." He blew his whistle and the boy charged at me. I didn't want to hurt the kid, so when he was a couple feet away, I moved to the side, letting the kid charge past me and into the nearest wall. The teacher blew his whistle again and the next person stepped up. This time it was a girl. She had black hair that was tied up at various places, and was bouncing on her toes while waiting for the whistle. She charged at me too, but instead of going past me she turned and threw a punch. I easily dodged it, and kicked her feet. She fell flat on her back. 15 students later, and not one had managed to hit me yet. I could tell the sensei was surprised. The last kid stepped up in line and I immediately recognized him. _'He was the kid who was staring at me the other day' _ The whistle sounded and neither one of us moved. All of a sudden, he was two feet away from me. I saw his foot coming towards my face, and jumped to the side, launching a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, he dodged just in time, and tried to punch my stomach. I kicked his hand and used the momentum to turn and kick with my other leg. He ducked and was able to catch my side. I didn't let it affect me, going right on and kicking him in the stomach so hard that he stumbled backwards. Neither one of us moved again. Finally, he advanced, trying to pounce on me. I leaped out of the way and brought both my hands down on his shoulder. He went on his hands and knees, but then grabbed my foot, knocking me on my butt. I kicked his elbow hard, and he face planted the ground. The whistle blew and I looked at the coach. He was amazed. I was sweating badly, and was just wishing that gym was over. Of course, it wasn't.

~~No POV~

"New top rank! Hinamori Amu!" Upon hearing this Ikuto stood up. He looked at the pink haired girl, now chugging a water bottle, ignoring the students behind her that were now cheering, "That's Hinamori-san for you! Cool and spicy!" Ikuto almost grinned. Maybe she was interesting enough for him take part in this bet. Next was the balance test though, and Ikuto _knew _no one could beat him at that. The goal of the balance test was to walk across a beam about 5 feet off the ground, then 10 feet, then 20. Ikuto could do this while sleeping. Evidently, so could Amu.

~Amu's POV~

I was in dancing next. The sensei, Miki, divided the girls on one side of the room and the boys on the other. I sighed as I saw that there was a guardian in this class as well. Nagi- somthin' or another. _'Are there any guardian-free classes?' _ I asked myself. "Today we are studying traditional Japanese dance." said Miki. She had us change into kimonos, put our hair into buns, and gave us each fans that matched the kimono. I actually really liked mine. It was a deep red with a black sash, and a black cherry blossom design that was thick on the back and got thinner and thinner, until they reached the front, where they were almost invisible little slivers of black. She had everyone dance one at a time. Some people were okay, some were fairly good, and some, weren't dancing, they were like… dying or something. Nagihiko was called. He looked almost like a girl in his dark blue robes. when he finished even I had to applaud, his dancing was amazing.

~~No POV~~

"Hinamori Amu." Everyone leaned forward in their seats. Nagihiko had been waiting for this. He'd been told that she was good at everything so far. He wanted to see if this was true. She went onto the stage and waited for the music. It began, and she started to dance. Everyone gasped, and Nagihiko's mouth fell open. She moved with the same grace as he did. Her arms would rise and fall in perfect time, and her legs would move with precision and swiftness that Nagihiko didn't know if even he could master. She seemed to be almost in touch with the music, and the lights made her look amazing. When her turn was over, she was almost tackled by her fans. Nagihiko found her after she changed. "Hinamori-san." He said. She turned around to face him. "Huh? You're a guardian aren't you?" Nagihiko smiled. "Please don't think about me like that. My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, I am a ninth grade student, just like you." He said smiling at her still. Amu didn't say anything but looked at him quizzically. "I just wanted to tell you that your performance was amazing." He said. She scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I've been told." She said, almost like she was embarrassed. "I hope to see you around then, Amu-chan." He said running off. _'Amu….chan?' _She thought to herself.

~~Amu's POV~~

I looked around the corner cautiously. No fans in sight, thank god. I turned back around and smacked my face on something. "OW! God damn." I said rubbing my forehead. "Ah! Sorry, are you okay." I had collided with the king. "You got a hard head there blondie." I said. "I'm really sorry, I was just trying to find you." He said, rubbing his nose. "Why?" He held out his hand. "You dropped this back in the hallway." He held a penny in his hand. "Dude, that's a penny." I said. "No. It's _your _penny, I saw it fall out of your pocket." He said urging me to take it. "Uh, thanks." I said, putting it in my pocket. "By the way, the sensei for P.E wanted to know if you were going to try out for cheer-leading." He said. "Not interested." I said blankly, turning on my heel. "Why not?" He asked. "Not my style." I replied. He looked at me. "Really? I think It'd suit you very well."

"I don't"

"I kinda want to see that now."

"That's a shame."

He turned to me. "Promise me you'll do it."

"What, why?"

"Okay, it's a promise then. I'll tell Ran-sensei you'll be trying out."

"Wait! You can't just-!"

"Try-outs are Thursday, she'll mark your grade if you're late!" He said running down the hallway. "What just happened?" I asked myself. He was so going to pay later. Right now I had to get back to my room. I had an idea.

"Rima-chan." I said when she came into the room. "Oh, Amu-chan! You're back here early." She said. "I ran." I replied. She looked at me. "I have a great idea!" I said. "Um, what?" She asked. I put on a big smile. _'I'm not going down alone.' _"We should try cheer-leading together." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Amu…." She said, eyeing me suspiciously. "C'mon, please!" I said. "...Um, o-okay Amu-chan, if you really want to." I grinned. _'That was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be.' _I went to sleep satisfied that night.

Next chapter: cheer-leading, Kukai, and Kairi. Please review!

(This time, thanks to: "Melodyloveheart" for reviewing!)


	4. Cheers And Sneezing

**Chapter Four: Cheers, and sneezes**

**Disclaimer: I'm still here, not owning Shugo Chara!**

~~Amu's POV~~

Number one reason cheerleading isn't my style, _the freakin' uniforms!_

"I don't see why we have to wear the uniforms, if we're only trying out!" I whispered to Rima. She rolled her eyes. "Don't be embarrassed, it looks great on you!" She said. I looked at myself. The uniform was a pink top that came down to right below my chest, a short pink skirt, pink leg warmer-like things, and a pink sun visor with a big red heart on it. "It's so _pink_ though." Rima rolled her eyes again. Ran came out to the front of the line to call attendance.

"Yuiki Yaya-san."

"Here!"

"Hoshina Utau."

"Here."

"Mashiro Rima."

"Here."

"Lulu Yamamoto."

"Here."

"Hinamori Amu."

"Here."

"Good! Everyone is here! Let's get started right away!"

~~~TIME JUMP~~~

The results of the tryouts were posted up on a bulletin board.

Cheerleaders: Hoshina Utau, Lulu Yamamoto, Yuiki Yaya.

Co-captain: Mashiro Rima.

Captain: Hinamori Amu.

"WHAT! I'm cheer captain?!" I yelled. "Your tryout was the best!" Ran said happily. "The soccer team is practicing for their game in a couple of hours and we're also using that time as cheer practice. I hope you all are committed, because we're practicing starting now ending after the soccer teams practice!"

~~~Another time jump~~~

~~No POV~~

Kukai lead the soccer team onto the field, to see this years cheerleaders, mid-routine. He'd always loved seeing the cheerleaders in their uniforms. He was too far away to make out faces, but he could tell which one was the leader, she stood in the front, jumping up and cheering, showing the other girls what to do.

Amu had been pulled aside by Ran and told this: "I can tell being excited isn't your style, but when you're here, you will be the cheerleading captain. You will lead them and do your job, and if you don't, it will severely affect your grade." That got Amu all fired up to do this. She was already on the fourth routine when she saw the soccer team coming. "Okay girls, we'll start from the top once they start playing! Ran-sama says I'm supposed to talk to the soccer captain, so I'll be right back!" She said.

Kukai saw the captain running towards him and turned to his team. "Okay guys, take five! We'll start after I'm done." He turned back around to see Hinamori Amu. "Amu-chan?" He said. "_You're _the cheer captain?!" She laughed, embarrassed. "I kinda got roped into it." He looked her up and down. "Looks good!" He said, giving her the thumbs up. Her face slightly flushed. "Thanks!" She said hyperly. "You're a lot more… happy than you usually act." He said. "I have to be!" She said. "Otherwise I'll fail!" She said going on one foot and throwing her hands in the air. Kukai started to laugh, and couldn't stop for several minutes. "Okay!" She said. "This act is really tiring me out, so I'm just gonna say what she told me to say." She whispered. "Do your best, 'cause we'll be cheering for you!" She said, now talking loud enough for Ran to hear. She winked and ran back to the cheerleaders. Kukai realized he was blushing and quickly re-focused on soccer. The players got into position and the cheering began when they started to play. Several times, Kukai caught himself staring at Amu.

Amu began to notice Kukai would stare at her for periods of time. She grinned, if she was going to be embarrassed, she should be able to have some fun with him. She turned around to face her squad. "Alright girls, the soccer captain might be getting distracted, let's cheer him on!" She said, turning back around. "Ready, and…. "

"Ku-kai! Ku-kai! Ku-kai!"

Kukai turned his head towards the sound of his name being chanted. The last thing Kukai saw was Amu winking at him, and then, a soccer ball hit him in the face.

~~Amu's POV~~

I was still trying to contain my laughter as we left. "Hinamori Amu." I turned to see Sanjo Kairi. "Chairman?" His brow lowered. "...chairman?" He asked. "You kinda seem like the chairman type…." He sneezed. "What did you want?" He sneezed again. "Yes, um-" He sneezed again. "Chairman?" Another sneeze. "Stop sneezing." I said. Another sneeze. "Are you alright?" He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. His eyes were watering. "Are you okay?" I asked again. He pushed his glasses onto his nose and nodded. "Sorry, allergies." He took a step towards me and tripped. Crash! I opened my eyes to see Kairi's face inches from mine. He gasped and scrambled off of me. "S-S-SORRY!" He took off down the hallway, face red. _'I wonder what he wanted to tell me?' _

Yes, I did incorporate Ran's Character transformation into this chapter. I might do the other ones if I can find places to put them.

Next chapter is going to be Ikuto's turn! review please! Thanks for reading!


	5. Names And Dates

**Chapter 5: Names and dates**

**Disclaimer: If you read the previous four chapters, you'd know I don't own Shugo chara!**

~~Amu's POV~~

Today was Saturday, and everyone was leaving to visit their family. I didn't want to do that, I'd just end up watching Ami. Rima asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her and her mom, but I'd figured I'd just be a nuisance so I declined. Unfortunately, that meant I was stuck here with nothing to do. I had come to the roof about an hour ago, and I still hadn't left. It was relaxing in a way. Laying on the rooftop, not having to do anything. I heard the roof's door open and I shut my eyes, maybe they'd leave if they thought I was sleeping. "I see you've found my spot." Said a voice. "Doesn't have your name on it." I said, not checking to see who it was. "You're wrong. It does." I opened one eye to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was pointing to something. I stood up and walked to the railing. Engraved in it was Ikuto's name written over and over again, each one in different handwriting. "Each one written by a different fan." He said. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly one of his hands was around my waist, and the other was pressing a sharp object into my hand. "Wow there buddy, unwanted physical contact." I said, trying to pull away from him. "Wanna write one?" He asked. "Pass." I said, dropping the sharp thing, and pulling his hand off my waist. "Nice try, Tsukiyomi." I said walking towards the door. "My name is Ikuto." He said. I opened the door. "That's nice, Tsu-kiy-om-i." I began walking down the stairs, heading to the library.

I remembered Rima wanted me get her the newest edition of her gag manga, so I walked to the shelf, leaned against the wall, searching for the one that had the 'bala-balance' in it. "Gag manga?" Someone asked. "Ya, it's for Rima." I replied. _'Wait.' _I looked up to see Ikuto's face hanging over the side of the shelf. "How the hell did you even get up there Tsukiyomi?" He sighed and jumped down. He roped his arm around my back and put his face close to mine.

"Call me Ikuto."

"W-why?"

"I'm older than you, you really should be nicer to me."

"Why should I be nice to a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert, you interest me."

"How incredibly stalker-ish of you."

I was able to squirm out of his grip, and I started running.

It'd been ten minutes of me running now. I looked around, I'd ended up outside. I climbed a tree and rested on one of the thicker branches. "Good job." I heard. "Ikuto!" How did he do that! He grinned. "You called me Ikuto." I realized I had, and jumped down. "Yo! Hinamori-san!" Kukai ran up to me. "Kukai?" All of a sudden Ikuto jumped down. "How come you call him by his first name?" Kukai frowned. "What are you two doing here?" He asked. Ikuto pulled me into him.

"Me and Amu are going to the carnival tomorrow."

"Who decided this?"

Kukai pulled me away from Ikuto, and into him. "Cool, I'll come too." Ikuto shook his head. "I called her first." He said. "Um, guys." I said. "You can't _call_ her." Kukai replied. Ikuto tried to pull me away, but Kukai had hold of my arm. That's when Nagihiko showed up. "Amu-chan?" Both Ikuto and Kukai released me at once. "Amu…._chan_?" Kukai said. "Why…..?" Nagihiko ignored them. "Amu-chan, are you okay?" I nodded. "She's fine, we're going on a date tomorrow." Said Ikuto. "Wrong. The _three _of us are going to the carnival, although I wouldn't mind if you stayed here." Kukai retorted. "The carnival, huh?" Said Nagihiko. "Sounds fun. I'll go too." I didn't know what to do. "Uh…" I said. "See you tomorrow Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said, running off. "You have to come!" Said Kukai, also leaving. Ikuto leaned his face close to mine. "Damn. They just had to butt in." He said. "What the hell just happened?" I asked him. He looked at me for a minute. "Different."

"huh?"

He smiled. "See you, Amu." He jumped into the tree, but when I looked up, he wasn't there."

Sorry! This chapter is really short! I just want to save the carnival thing for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Tadase, The Churro King

**Chapter Six: Tadase, The Churro King**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

~~Amu's POV~~

'_Why am I actually here?' _I asked myself as I walked through the maze of people. I looked around at the bright banners, the rides, the food, people, games. "I haven't been to one of these in years." I said to myself. "Why not?" I jumped a foot in the air. "Stop. Doing. That. Ikuto." I panted. "It's so much fun though." He said as Kukai and Nagihiko came up. "Hey, don't get too close." said Kukai, pulling me away from him. "You'll damage her brain." Ikuto stepped closer to me and patted Kukai's head. "Awww. Is someone jealous." He taunted. They began to fight and Nagihiko grabbed one of my hands in both of his. "Maybe we can slip away." He whispered. I nodded, just happy for a chance at escaping. We started moving, when Ikuto grabbed the back of my jacket, still fighting with Kukai. "Hinamori Amu?" We all turned to see Tadase and Kairi. "Fujisaki-san, what's going on?" Tadase asked. "We're here with Amu-chan, would you like to come too?"

Apparently, a deal was made. Each of them was going to take me on one ride. Why was I putting up with this? I don't really know. "Where are we going blondie?" He turned around. "I'm not really sure. I don't like rides all that much." He said laughing. "Then let's just get some food." I said, wishing he would've told me that before he dragged me all around the carnival ground. He ended up paying for both of us, despite my fighting. "Do you like those?" Tadase asked me, gestering to the churro in my hand. "Um, yeah...thanks." I replied. "Although, I wish you'd would have let me pay, now I owe you." I finished. He looked up at the sky for a moment, then smiled. "I know what you can do to repay me." He said, smiling and turning to me. I blinked, not expecting this. I took a bite of churro, then looked at him. He looked like he had something up his sleeve. "O-okay." I said. "Will you close your eyes really quickly?" He asked. _'Crap' _ "Uh…. sure." I said, worried. I closed my eyes. "Okay, keep them closed!" He said. I nodded. For several minutes, I sat with my eyes closed. I heard running footsteps, panting, and then, "Alright, open your eyes." The first thing I saw was Tadase's face, red from running. "Um…" He held something out to me. Three more churros. _'What. The. Hell.' _

"You said you liked them, so I got you more!"

"A-ah. Um, how exactly is this repaying you?"

"Well I like seeing you happy."

I had no choice but eat them, I really hoped we had gym on monday. We started to walk back, when he stopped suddenly. "Huh, what are you doing?" I asked. "I wonder what their going to do…" He muttered to himself. "What are you talking about?" He looked at me. "W-what is it?" He stepped closer. "I wonder if I should….." He muttered. "If you should what?" I asked. "They probably will….." I was so confused. "Tadase?" He took another step, so he was standing right next to me. "Um, too close for comfort there, king." He smiled. "Yes, I think I will…." He leaned over and kissed me. "Hey! What are you doing!" I shouted. He smiled again and said, "Alright, let's go back." My eye twitched. "What! Why did you-" He went behind me and started pushing me forwards. "Hey! You idiot, what are you doing!"

**Next chapter: Kairi. Please review! thanks for reading! **

**(Also, this time thanks to: "Rainbows And Flowers", and um… "Love Shugo Chara." for reviewing!)**


	7. Samurai Heart

**Chapter Seven: Samurai Heart**

**Disclaimer: See all previous chapters. -_-**

~~Amu's POV

I was still plotting revenge on Tadase, when I realized I was being led around by Sanjo Kairi. I pulled my hand out of his, and walked next to him. "So chairman, where are we going?" His glasses flashed. "A-a-ah." He stammered. I looked at him, he looked dazed and embarrassed. I remembered something. "Ah- why were you staring at me during math the other day." I asked. He looked at me quickly, his face pink. "Ah! T-thats, well… you see…" I rolled my eyes, time to change the subject. I opened my mouth to ask him where we were going, but he ushered me over to a game. The carni took some money from him, and handed both of us six darts. The point of the game was to get the dart in the rings put out. I looked at Kairi, he was standing back, watching me. I looked at the little black darts, and then the bright red rings. "Okay." I muttered. I threw the first one which landed dead center of the biggest ring. The next three also hit bullseye. The second to last ring was not only smaller, but placed at an angle. I crouched down to get a better shot. When I threw it, the dart hit the side of the ring, bouncing off and hitting the ground. "So close!" Said the carni obnoxiously. "Only one more dart!" He bellowed. "Really now? Thanks Sherlock." I said under my breath. I threw the dart again. This time, it hit the top of the ring, and fell on the carni's head. The carni wasn't as nice anymore. "That's a shame, move along. Your turn!" He said pointing at Kairi. I blinked. Kairi had nailed the first five hoops in seconds. The last ring, which to me looked smaller than the dart itself, was next. To my amazement, He hit the middle. The carni looked as though someone had just slapped him. He motioned for Kairi to pick a prize. Kairi looked at me, and whispered something to the carni. The carni smiled, nodded, and handed something to Kairi, so fast I couldn't make out what it was. He shoved it in his backpack and began to come towards me. "What'd you pick?" I asked. He motioned towards a bench and we sat down. He pulled his backpack in front of him. Out of his backpack, he took one of the black darts. "Keep this." He said. I frowned, "No, you won. You keep it." He took my hand, dropped the dart in it, and pressed my fingers around it. "It's alright, I'm getting a different prize anyways." He mumbled. "What? A different prize?" I asked. Kairi shook his head and looked at the people passing us. _'Oh! That's right!' _I pocketed the dart and turned to face him. "Chairman, how did you do that?" I asked, motioning to the game. He looked at me for a moment. "I want to be a samurai. So I've trained since I was little." He answered. "Really? That's cool." I said. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Now that I think about it, you do seem the samurai type. You're pretty smart, right? Smart, able, quick." I said. He looked at me. "Hinamori Amu." He said. "Y-you don't have to be so formal." I said. "You have a way of entrancing those around you. You are able to deceive and ignore many people, your IQ is high, you are agile and flexible. You are quick and open-minded, and for this, you are beautiful." He said, looking directly into my eyes. My face flushed. "W-what are you talking about?" I stammered. "I am not worthy of you the way I am now, but I will continue to train until I am. You are the path I have chosen, and I'm not going to stray off this path." He said. I didn't know what to do, no one had ever said anything like this to me before, and I didn't know how to react. Then his lips were on my cheek. "Hey! Wait- what are you doing!" He bowed to me, "Thank you, Hinamori Amu-san." _'Wait did he just bow to me?! Why the hell is he so formal!' _ He looked at me again.

"What I said earlier, it's a promise."

**Next Chapter: Nagihiko** **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Ferris Wheel Commotion

**Chapter Eight: Ferris Wheel Commotion**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Shugo Chara? Nope.**

~~Amu's POV~~

When Kairi and I had come back to the group, Nagihiko immediately seized my hand and we took off through the bright colored stands and weaved our way through the lines of people. "What do you say Amu-chan, ferris wheel?" Nagihiko asked me, nodding his head at the giant, lit up ferris wheel. "Um, sure." I said, just really wanting to get the day over with. He smiled, and pulled me into the surprisingly short line. The wheel stopped, letting the people in the first cart get out. Then it rotated and stopped again, letting the second cart's people get off. Slowly, one by one, each cart was emptied. The line moved forward as people got into their carts. Nagihiko and I moved to the front, and watched as the red and blue car came to a stop in front of us. I climbed in, Nagihiko right behind me. We sat on the same side of cart on a gray bench that was beginning to chip. The car lurched forward, pulling me off of my seat. I saw the metal floor rushing towards me. Nagihiko wrapped his arms around my waist, catching me before I hit. He pulled me back onto the bench. "Thanks." I said blushing. The cart lurched again, and I gripped the edge of the bench so I wouldn't fall off again. "Don't worry Amu-chan, it'll get better once everyone is on." Nagihiko said. I nodded. Eight more times the cart stopped and went, eight more times I almost face planted the window. Finally, everyone was on. I saw the conductor pull a lever, and the cart started slowly making it's way up. We circled twice, and then the wheel stopped, with us at the top. I looked out the window, and gasped in delight. The carnival looked like a big wave of multi-colored lights. Every ride was a big lit up snake, moving along it's track. I caught Nagihiko's reflection in the glare of the window, and saw he was smiling too. Then I realized he wasn't looking at the view, he was looking at me. The wheel began spinning the other way. Again, we went around twice and stopped at the top. I looked at Nagihiko. "Beautiful." He said. I nodded, "I know, this view is so amazing!" Nagihiko scooted closer to me, so there was no space between us. _'Personal bubble!' _I thought frantically. "I wasn't talking about the view." He said. My face went red. He was looking at me like I was a rare jewel or something. "Amu-chan." He said warmly, getting closer to my face. That's right folks, three kisses in one day, by the boys I was determined to ignore. Like Tadase, Nagihiko didn't at all seem to notice the fact that I was FLIPPING OUT. He laughed and dragged me off the ferris wheel, and back to the group of boys. _'Greeeat three revenges to plot.'_

**Next Chapter: Kukai! (I'm saving the best Ikuto for last)**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**(Also, thanks to: "Rainbows And Flowers", and "Amuto12345" for reviewing!)**


	9. Thrill Ride!

**Chapter Nine: Thrill Ride!**

***Important!= Please check it out! I am making cover drawings for each chapter now!**

**Chapter 1: art/Strange-One-Chapter1-434950662?ga_submit_new=10%253A1392698844**

**Disclaimer: Zero ownership of Shugo Chara…still.**

**~~Amu's POV~~**

At this point, I really had no clue why I was letting the five school 'royalties' drag me around a carnival on a saturday, but here I was, being pulled along by Kukai. I already knew he was going to want to go on a ride, so I wasn't surprised when we came up to the biggest and fastest ride in the carnival. "Let's go!" He said pulling me up to the ticket guy. we got in the cart in the very front. Looking around, I noticed that we were the only people younger than eighteen on this ride. A big metal bar came over our heads and locked into place in front of us. A grainy voice came over the speakers. "Please keep all hands, feet, and personal items in your car at all times. This ride does take a picture, so smile! Thank you for visiting us and enjoy the ride. I wasn't afraid, although, looking at all the turns in the track, did make me wish Tadase hadn't bought me all those churros. The ride started moving with a clanking noise. I looked at Kukai, and he smashed his mouth against mine. He pulled away several seconds later, the ride was gathering speed quickly. He grinned. "Hehehe! I did it!" He said, punching the air in triumph. The ride was going so fast, it drained out my yelling. I had to wonder if that was his plan. The cart swerved to the left, flattening me against Kukai. It then swerved the other way, I had to grip the bar to keep from smashing against the side. Once the ride was over, I was so dizzy I could see stars. I actually had to cling to Kukai just to get out, which was, you know, mortifying. We walked to the picture stand. Kukai snatched it and started laughing. "What is it?" I asked, wondering why it was so amusing. "I'll show you, but let's go sit, you look like you're gonna puke." He was right. I did feel sick to my stomach. Once we sat down, he held the picture up for me to see. My face went bright red. Of course, they took the picture right as he had kissed me. He laughed again. "Look, now I have proof." He said. I tried to grab it but he stood up, holding it above his head. I couldn't let him show anyone that! I sprang up. Kukai was several inches taller than me, so my attempts, were futile. I stood on my toes, pushing down on his shoulder, willing my arm to be longer. I noticed I was pressed against him, and he was blushing. I stepped back, arms crossed. "I swear to god, you show that to anyone, I'll will hunt you down and destroy you." He grinned and put the picture in his pocket. I thought for a moment, and inwardly laughed. "So, now what?" I asked, walking next to him. He started to talk, and I quickly grabbed the corner of the picture that was sticking out of his pocket, and pulled it out. I then shoved it in my pocket, and kept walking, luckily, he didn't notice anything. "You know Kukai, I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend." I said, changing the subject off of rides. "I tried to date a few girls at school, they're all petty and stuck up." He said. "Plus, I have my eye on a girl right now." He said, stopping. I stopped too and looked at him. _'Please don't say what I think you're going to say!' _ I mentally willed him. "She's stubborn and most likely not at all interested in me, not to mention there are tons of other guys after her, but that's what makes her interesting." He said, looking at me, smirking. He grabbed my hand. "Running…...dash." He said, beginning to sprint. This was so unexpected, that I tripped over my own feet, and fell. He immediately stopped. "Sorry! Are you okay?" It wasn't the end of the world, I just fell over. "Ya, I'm fine." I said. He lifted me onto my feet. "Sorry." He apologized again, his head down. I flicked his forehead and crossed my arms. "Ow!" He said, rubbing it. "Stop apologizing for me being a klutz, you idiot." I said. He looked at me.

"Maybe I was wrong… maybe she is a little interested."

"Hey! What! I never said that!"

"Why are you freaking out? I never said it was you."

"You idiot! I know it's me! You kissed me less than ten minutes ago!"

"Oh yeah, huh. By the way…" He held up the picture. I shoved my hand in my pocket. It was gone. "How did you…" He winked.

**Next chapter: Ikuto. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**(Thanks to: "Amuto12345", "maximumridefan222", and "love" for reviewing!)**

**I'd also like to answer a question: I'm not sure if I'm going to end this as…**

**A) Amuto 3 (Favorite)**

**B) Kukamu 3 (2cnd Favorite)**

**C) Amuhiko/ Kaimu 3**

**D) Have her not choose.**

**It's not that I don't like Tadase, I just don't like Tadamu.**


	10. Perverted Cat!

**Chapter Ten: Pervert Cat!**

**Disclaimer: My ownership of Shugo Chara, is still at level zero.**

**(Sorry this chapter took so long! I have no excuse other than that I'm soooo incredibly lazy.)**

~~Amu's POV~~

"I feel so short around you." I complained, as I walked next to Ikuto. "Probably cause you're short." He replied. I glared at him, "I am not!" He looked at me eyebrows raised. Slowly, his hand went to the top of my head, he drew an invisible line from it to around the top of his ribcage. "You're right. Not short, _very short._" He said, smirking. "Whatever! I'm just glad, after this, I get to go back to the school!" I said. He stopped walking, and grinned. "Huh?" This response was so unexpected, I actually was taken aback. "Hmmmmmm." He said, looking at the sky. He then smirked at me, and started walking again. "Wait…. what?" Ikuto kept walking. "Hey Ikuto!" I said running up next to him. "Wait. What was that about?" I asked. Silence. That's when I realized something. We weren't even on the carnival ground anymore, we were several yards away. "Hey! Where are we going?" He stopped and turned towards me, coming closer and closer. I went to step back, but he grabbed me and pushed me against a tree. "Hey! Let go of me you idiot!" He put his face close to mine. "What did the others do?" He asked. "What?" I said, trying to worm away from him. "If you go back to the school, they get to see you too." He said. "What are you even…!" He brought his face even closer. "Your breath smells like sardines." He just looked at me. "Can you like, I dunno… get off?" I asked. He shook his head. "What! Why not!?" I yelled indignantly. "I don't like…...to share." I could feel my face getting warmer. _'Jeez Amu! Calm down!' _ I suddenly realized that I was no longer on the ground. "What the heck!" I shouted. Ikuto was holding me, and we were on the roof of a storage unit. "Okay first, how did we get up here? Two, PUT ME BACK ON THE GROUND YOU MORON!" He jumped back on the ground, but didn't put me down. Instead, he carried me back to the place where all the guys were. "Ikuto? Amu-chan!" Nagihiko said, upon seeing me in Ikuto's arms. I looked at Ikuto, _'What was the point of this?' _ He grinned. "Catch me if you can." He said, jumping up into a tree, and then onto a building. "Why couldn't you have put me down?" I asked. I heard yelling from down on the lawn. Ikuto put me down, but hand a death grip on my hand. "You're crushing my fingers." I said. "I could pick you back up." He replied. "Broken fingers are fine." I said, looking down at Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Kukai, who were all fairly angry and red-faced. "Yo, Ikuto! Not fair!" Kukai yelled. Ikuto grinned at them and then kissed me. I could hear the shouts of the other boys down below. Ikuto pulled me into him, and jumped on to the ground on the other side of the building. He pulled me into an open port-a-potty. Yup, that's right. I was squished in a port-a-potty, with a perverted guy, (with amazing agility), but still. "So this is cozy." He said smugly. "I swear, if I could move my hands, I'd slap you." I said fiercely. "That's cute, trying to be scary." My eyes narrowed, and I leaped at him. We tumbled out of the port-a-potty, with me sitting on him, hands around his throat. "I already beat you once. I'll do it again!" I said. He laughed and pointed at something. I looked around to see the other boys standing there, shocked. "Couldn't keep her off me." Ikuto said from under me. I jumped off of him. "Yeah right! I'm leaving!" I shouted, taking off as fast as I could.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

(Also thanks to: "Rainbows And Flowers", "Amuto12345", "maximumridefan222", "kitkatbarmeow", and "Rsinbows and flo" for reviewing!


	11. Plotting And Nadeshiko!

**Chapter 11: Plotting And Nadeshiko**

**Disclaimer: I still hold no ownership of Shugo Chara. Most likely never will…**

***Sorry guys, haven't been uploading as often lately, to make up for it, I present: Nadeshiko chapter.***

~~Amu's POV~~

Of course those guardians just _had _to ruin my weekend. I mean all of Sunday, I couldn't stop thinking about the freakin carnival. The good news was, not one of them had tried to approach me yet, so plotting their revenge was fairly easy. I looked around and realized I'd been sitting outside for nearly twenty minutes without doing anything. I was about to get up when I heard my name. "Amu-chan?" I turned to see a girl with long black hair put into a ponytail, and the girl's school uniform. Oh yeah, one other funny little detail… this girl looked EXACTLY like a certain guardian I knew. "Nagihiko?" I exclaimed. The girl smiled and shook her head. "No, my name is Fugisaki Nadeshiko. My twin is Nagihiko."

~~Nagihiko's POV~~

'_I can't believe I'm doing this' _ I thought as I introduced 'Nadeshiko' to Amu. She looked me up and down and I gulped. Nadeshiko was getting very hard to pull off, now that I was older and…. developed. "Well, you definitely are a girl." She said finally. I mentally cringed, _'definitely?' _ I thought. She then stood, hands on her hips. "Well Nadeshiko… What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Being a girl was A LOT different than being a guy. I latched onto her arm. "Amu-chan, I was wondering if you'd be my friend?" She looked confused. "Um, what? I mean…. okay but, um…" She stammered. "Great! Would you be willing to come with me somewhere really quickly?" I said, bouncing on my toes. "Um…. okay."

~~Amu's POV~~

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, up a flight of stairs, down 3 separate hallways, and through a bunch of rooms. To my surprise, she stopped in front of a door labeled: "Guardians." I frowned. "Are we supposed to be here-" Nadeshiko cut me off by opening the door, and pulling me into the room. Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase allstared at us with wide-eyes. "Um… hi." I said.

~~Nagihiko's POV~~

There was only one reason I was doing this. To show the others that I'd be the one to get closest to Amu-chan. Before any of the guys could say anything, I began talking. "Nagihiko isn't here? Darn. Well, if any of you see him, tell him that Amu-chan and I are friends now, so he'll be seeing a lot more of her." I said, grinning at their faces. I saw Ikuto's gaze roll slowly from me, to Amu. "...Nadeshiko, huh? Haven't seen you in a while." I glared at him. "Okay! Thanks! See you!" I said pulling Amu out of the room, and shutting the door.

~~No POV~~

"That's _so _unfair." Kukai said. Kairi pushed his glasses up. "He is deceiving her in order to get close to her." Ikuto sighed and shook his head. "He does make a convincing girl though." said Tadase. They all nodded gravely.

**All right guys, I'm officially the laziest person on earth. Anyways, Thanks for reading, please feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see. Please review! **

**(Also thanks to: "Kariared", "maximumridefan222", "Amuto12345", "coucou", " ", "love crimson red ray88", "kitkatbarmeow", "Rainbows and flo", and "mandm1984" for reviewing!**


	12. Rima vs Nadeshiko!

**Chapter 12: Rima VS Nadeshiko!**

**Disclaimer: No. As in no ownership of Shugo Chara!**

~~Amu's POV~~

I was in the hall with Rima, we were on our way to art. She was in the middle of a sentence when… "Amu-chan!" I turned to see Nadeshiko running down the hallway towards me. "Oh, hi Nadeshiko." I said when she reached me. Rima stepped closer to me, and I saw their eyes meet. The atmosphere suddenly snapped from comfortable laziness, to an icy frigid feeling. They were still smiling, but it was so forced it was almost scary. "You look very much like your brother, are you sure you're really a girl?" Rima said with fake niceness. "Lots of people ask me that, I reply by telling them, I think it's better to look like a boy than like a doll." Said Nadeshiko with the same fake tone. My eyes widened, they were being so rude even though I thought both of them were incapable of being "mean". "H-hey now, guys…." I said as they got ruder and ruder. A group of people began to gather around the two. My eyes narrowed. There was only one person who could be more hostile than they were acting. This person was me. I stepped in between them, as they were arguing about being my friend. "Idiots." I said, silencing not only them, but everyone else. "Amu?" Rima said. I sighed. "Both of you. Are you really gonna stand here and cause a scene in front of everyone?" I gestured around. "But Amu, she-" Rima began. "Don't care." I said. I moved my hand up to her forehead and flicked her. "Stop." I then turned to Nadeshiko and did the same thing to her. "Fighting." I finished walking down the hallway. Yes truth is that wasn't hostile or really that mean. I would've, but with so many people around…. it didn't feel right. And why waste my strength on something as stupid fight? All I know is I really hated doing things like that, because for the rest of the week, all I heard was:

"Did you hear how Rima and Nadeshiko were fighting?"

'_It wasn't really fighting...' _ I thought.

"Yeah yeah, and Hinamori Amu-sama was the only one able to stop it!"

'_No. Someone else could've stopped it. They just didn't try.'_

"That's just like her."

'_What do you mean "just like me", you don't know me. In fact, that was nothing like me!'_

"That's our Hinamori-sama, cool and spicy!"

'_I don't belong to you.' _

Time Jump~~

'_How did I end up here?' _ I looked around the small coffee shop. I was sitting on a high stool at a small round table, sitting across from Nadeshiko. "Amu-chan, I'd like to apologize for being rude to your friend." She said. "...Oh, that. It's okay….. You two should probably apologize to each other, not me…." I said. She nodded and leaned forward like she wanted to say something. "Um… is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" I asked. She smiled. "Yes, Amu-chan. But it's a bit of a long story." I looked at her quizzically.

~~Nagihiko's POV~~

"My brother and I go to a dance school in a different town. But because it interferes with regular school, Nagihiko and I switch out every quarter. One of us goes to dance school, and one of us comes here, and after the quarter ends, we switch places. That's why you haven't seen Nagihiko lately. Everytime we switch, we see eachother for about two hours. For the past couple of years, all Nagihiko has ever talked about during that time is the guardians, and his grades. But this year, Nagihiko started talking about a girl. A girl named Hinamori Amu."

I saw Amu's eyes widen, and her cheeks flushed a little. It was extremely hard to remember to refer to myself in the third person, and talk in a feminine voice. But I was determined to make this happen, before any of the other guys could ask her, I would.

"Nagihiko has never _ever _talked about a girl like he talked about you. And that's why Amu-chan, I need you to do me a favor."

She looked at me, frowning. "What is it?"

"The school is holding a formal dance next quarter. I was wondering if you'd please go with Nagihiko?" I expected her reaction. "Huh!? No! I mean, I wasn't even going to go in the first place, and… I don't have anything to wear anyways, plus I don't like Nagihiko like that!" She exclaimed, her face pink. I wasn't going to give up. I grabbed her hand. "Amu-chan please. _Please. _Just one dance then. Please." She looked at me and I set my eyes into a determined state. She sighed. "... Well, maybe one. Just one!" She said. I felt like jumping up with joy. But 'Nadeshiko' would never do that, of course.

**Hey guys, I'd like to say some things and make an announcement.**

**First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters, and also for the time it's taken me to update recently.**

**Secondly I have a big development that's going to happen in a few chapters. This decision was based not only on my preference, but it seems like a lot of you wouldn't mind either: Sometime within the next five or six chapters, I'm going to have Tadase and Kairi leave the story and focus mainly on Amuto, Kukamu, and Amuhiko.**

**DON'T FREAK OUT TADAMU AND KAMU LOVERS: Their exits will not be at the same time, and they will be dramatic!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**(Also, thanks to: "love crimson red ray88", "kitkatbarmeow", "Amuto12345", "kariared", "maximumridefan222", "karma", and "guest")**


	13. Big Game, King's Request

**Chapter Thirteen: Big game, King's Request**

**Disclaimer: I think you've been reading this long enough to know I don't hold ownership of Shugo Chara!**

~~Amu's POV~~

The quarter flew by, and before I knew it, Nadeshiko had left, and Nagihiko was back.

I was seriously dreading the game today. I heard the students chattering. Apparently, a team from a near high school was coming to compete. This meant the cheerleader were to be especially energetic, and loud. I sighed. The entire school would be watching, and I'd be in a frilly pink uniform. Rima came out of nowhere, her eyes red. "Rima! What's wrong?!" She looked at me, all of a sudden the redness was gone and there were no tears in sight. "You're easy to fool Amu-chan." She said. I glared at her and sighed, she's done that to me before. "Come on, we're supposed to meet Ran-sensei in like five minutes." She said, pulling me towards the doors that led to the soccer field. We got there just as the others were arriving. "Okay girls, big game today! You need to cheer at your absolute best!" Ran said. "Amu. You especially." I nodded gravely. "Okay! Go change, game starts in half an hour, just enough time for warm-ups.

I looked at my reflection in annoyance. "So pink." I whined for about the hundredth time. "Let's go." Rima said, ignoring my protests.

I was right. Everyone in the high school was on the stands surrounding the field. I looked at Ran, my eyes begging her to let me go back to the changing room. She grinned and motioned for me to get onto the field. I gulped, plastered a smile on my face, and led the girls out to the side where we were supposed to be.

~~No POV~~

Amu came running onto the field, closely accompanied by the other cheerleaders. Four out of the five guardians were sitting on the stands, and they saw her in the uniform. One by one their mouths fell open. Kukai could see Amu from the end of the field where he was at. He knew he couldn't make the mistake he'd made during practice. He promised himself he wouldn't look at her during the match, so he kept his eyes glued on her until he heard the whistle.

~~Amu's POV~~

I looked around. In the stands, I saw Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Ikuto. Then Kukai ran by me, to shake hands with the other captain. All of a sudden I had vivid memory of each of them kissing me. My face flushed and I shook the thoughts out of my brain. As soon as the match started, we launched into a cheer that I knew was gonna be a good beginning point. I saw the guardians gaping at me and rolled my eyes. I realized Kukai was deliberately not looking at me. Kukai made a goal and we cheered louder than the entire crowd. He grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. His eyes widened, shook his head and set his eyes back on the field. I led Rima and the others into a series of cartwheels that unfortunately put us in the direct line of vision of the guardians. I grinned and started to cheer. By the time the break started, The four couldn't stop watching me. I walked up to the stand where they were. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

The game went by quickly and when it was over we were ahead by six points. The guardians came up to me. "Wasn't that cute." Ikuto said sarcastically. "You seemed to be pretty interested." I said snarkily. He grinned. Tadase looked up. "Hinamori-san. I need to ask you something." I frowned. The others walked away reluctantly. "Will you help me with something tomorrow." He asked. "Uh, what?" He smiled. "That's a secret. Meet me at the school gate tomorrow." He said, running off. "What?"

**Sorry, this chapters kinda short. Next chapter: What does Tadase need help with?**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**(Also thanks to: "maximumridefan222" Not only for reviewing, but also for the compliment!) **


	14. A Royal Exit

**Chapter 14: A Royal Exit**

**Disclaimer: See all previous chapters.**

~~Amu's POV~~

You know what I find strange? I find it strange that even though I didn't want to have anything to do with the guardians, here I was, leaning on the cool metal bars of the school gate. Tadase came shortly after I had this thought, he took my hand and began leading me down the street. "Hey, wait. What did you need help with? And where are we going?" He smiled and shook his head at me, still walking towards the street. I sighed, getting the feeling I was just gonna have go along with this to find out. He took me into a bunch of different stores, but we never bought anything. At one point, a greasy looking employee decided to try and flirt with me. "I'm here to shop, you're here to make money. If you try to talk to me again, I will break you." I had said. Tadase looked at me for a long while after that. "Okay, do I have something on my face or did you just decide to go into creeper mode?" I asked after ten minutes of us walking with his eyes boring into the side of my head. "I understand now." He said softly. "You understand what?" I asked. "I understand why you try to stay away from other people. I understand why you never let any guy get close to you." He said, turning around to face me. I turned too, "No, I really don't think you do." I answered tightly. I didn't like where this conversation was going, it was leading to a very dangerous subject. He lowered his voice. "I think someone did something very horrible to you. I think you decided not to bother anyone with it, so you act in front of others so no one will find out." My eyes widened. "How….how d-did….." I was so shocked. The flashback began to happen. _'I was in my second year of middle school. I stupidly agreed to go to a party with a bunch of older people. When I got there, some of the older guys started drinking. They locked me in a room, and then one of them…...' _ I realized tears were pouring down my face. "N-no. I hid it for so long. S-so how… how…" Tadase's eyes were full of sympathy and pain. He put his arms around me. _'No. stop.' _But no words came out of my mouth. I pushed my face into his shoulder, sobbing and shuddering like an idiot. _'Why won't I push him away?' _ I thought desperately. "Hinamori-san, I think it's amazing you were able to hold this in for so long." He whispered. _'I need to stop crying. I can't be seen like this.' _ I let my throat open again, I didn't let any more tears escape my eyes. I pulled away from him, and hid my eyes behind my hair. "Sorry." I said pointing to his shoulder, which was now drenched with my tears. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Hinamori-san. I won't take advantage of you, neither will any of the other guardians. Never." He said lightly. I was so embarrassed, I could barely speak. "Ya well, thanks." I said, turning and starting to walk back towards the school. "Hinamori-san, what I needed today… was learning who you really are." He said. I still couldn't speak, afraid that I'd embarrass myself again. "Truth is, today is my last day here." I looked at him. "I want you to remember me like this though. Because I'm going to find you someday, and I will tell you exactly how I feel. Because I love you, Hinamori-san." My face got very heated after this sentence. "Ah! U-um… Thank you." I said. Tadase looked at me. I was afraid I was going to start crying again, so I swallowed my feelings, thanked him again and took off towards the school. I made it to my room and the collapsed face first on my bed. Not, crying. Just thinking.

**Ugh… This chapter was hard for me to write, but it needed to happen. Kairi won't leave for another chapter or two, and then it's Amuto V.S Kukamu V.S Kamu.** **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**(Also thanks to: "maximumridefan222", "kariared", "kitkatbarmeow", and "love crimson red ray88" For reviewing and everything!**


	15. A Cat's Explanation

**Chapter Fifteen: A Cat's Explanation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. -_- ...Still.**

~~Amu's POV~~

I heard the door open and close. "Uh…. Amu?" I heard Rima's voice. I knew coming into our room to find me face down on my bed, had to be an interesting sight, but I didn't trust myself to look up. _'How could I have let my guard down like I did?' _ "Hm?" I said, My voice muffled by the mattress. "...What are you doing?" She asked. I sighed, and got up. "It's nothing. Listen, I'll be right back." I said yawning. I slowly walked out, but as soon I closed the door behind me, I took off into a heavy sprint. I felt tears coming back to my eyes. _'I need to find somewhere to be alone.' _ I ran blindly around, and found myself on the roof. I sat down in front of the door, put my head in my knees, and tried to stop crying. All I managed to do was give myself a major headache. "Hey." I gasped and shot up. Ikuto stood a couple feet away from me. Just staring. "Where did you come from!?" I demanded, trying to hide my face from him. "I've been here the whole time. I was gonna leave, you were in the way." He answered. I didn't want to talk. I walked to the railing trying to clear my face. I looked back at him. Surprisingly there was no cocky grin in sight. In fact, he almost looked sad. "...Ikuto?" He turned to me. "So, I assume you want me to tell you what's wrong?" I finished wiping any tears out of my eyes and said, "Only if you want to know what's wrong with me." I watched as he thought this over. Finally, he sat down and sighed.

"My father left our family when I was young. This sent my mother into depression, ending in her marrying my asshole of a stepfather. I refused to live in the same house as him, so I began looking for somewhere else to live. Tadase's family let me stay with them, so Tadase and I have been… close for some time. Now he's leaving…" He said this so stoically, I was almost convinced he didn't really care. "Oh yeah, why is Tadase leaving anyways?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not till you tell me what's wrong." I glared at him as I mentally prepared myself. _'I'm not going to cry or break down. I'm going to this just as plain as he did.' _I took a deep breath. "Basically I was a naive middle schooler who stupidly agreed to go to a high school party where some guys got drunk and r-raped me. Earlier, I accidently let my guard down and started crying in public." My voice broke on the word 'rape'. Ikuto's head swished around to look at me. "Amu…" I looked back at him forcing myself not cry. I think he sensed this because, slowly he turned his head back, although I could still feel his eyes on me. "Tadase is leaving because his father got a job in a different town." I nodded. I could see Ikuto's mouth was opening and closing, as though he was hesitating to say something. "Just tell me." I sighed. He looked at me closely. "You said you let your guard down. What do you mean?" I lowered my head. _'oops.' _"W-well…..you see, I never really told anyone. I mean, they were so busy with Ami and all… I just didn't want to bother them. So I never told anyone, never wanted to." His gaze met my eyes. He looked sorry and I nodded. I got up, and began to walk away. "Amu…" I turned towards him. "Nevermind." He said looking away. I walked down the stairs, and back to my room. I felt a little better actually. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one who had a rough past. Rima looked at me in surprise when I walked in. I smiled at her, "Sorry about that Rima."

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter Kairi leaves. I know this chapter was kinda weird…. but I figured I needed to explain some things. Please review!**

**(Thanks to: "love crimson red ray88", "maximumridefan222", "Tifjleung", "kitkatbarmeow", and…. um, "guest.")**

**\^-^/ you people are so nice to me. Lol Thanks everyone.**


	16. Another One Bites The Dust

**Chapter Sixteen: Another One Bites The Dust!**

**(Another one gone, another one gone. Another one bites the dust!) …I couldn't help myself. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of Shugo Chara!**

~~Amu's POV~~

'_What's wrong with me?' _ For some reason I couldn't get the conversation I had with Ikuto out of my head. I'm not sure why, but I was actually really wondering what he was going to tell me before I left. I sighed and crossed my legs. I was outside on a bench, watching a group of girls hover around some chick called Yambuki Saaya. "Ow! What the hell!" A soccer ball had come out of no where and hit me in the face. There was a note duct taped to it: 'Yo, Hinamori-san! Go to the dance with me!'

"Eh?!" I looked for the source of the ball, and found Kukai. "Kukai! What is wrong with you?!" He grinned and pointed to the ball. "So?" I rolled my eyes. "No. I'm not going with anyone. The whole reason I'm even going is because I promised Nadeshiko I'd dance with Nagihiko." Kukai's eyes narrowed. "Nadeshiko, eh?" But then his face brightened. "Fine. Then you're dancing with me too." I blinked. "Um, no." I said. He grinned. "That's cute, you think you have a choice." I glared at him and stood up. But all of a sudden, someone was holding my hand. Kairi had appeared. "Chairman?" I said, looking at him. His face was red, and he looked embarrassed. "Sorry about this, Hinamori Amu." He said, and then pulled me away from Kukai, and started running. "Chairman, where are we going!" He didn't answer me, and kept dragging me. By the time we stopped, I was panting. "You know, I think you run faster than even me." I said. "Sorry. I needed to make sure Souma-san couldn't follow." I frowned, looking around. We were in the middle of what seemed like a forest. "Um… Chairman?" He looked at me, suddenly very serious. "Hinamori Amu. I love you." My brain apparently didn't know how to respond to this, because all I did was stand there like an idiot. "I don't know how this came to be, but it did. I love you." He said. "Ah- um… I- er, Uh…" He smiled at me and my face flushed. But then his glasses flashed. "Fight me." He said. "...What?" I was so confused. His fist was coming towards me and instinct took over. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. I launched my foot into his stomach, and when he doubled over, I punched him in the face. He was knocked backwards, but only for a second. He sprang towards me and I dodged to the side and tackled him. "I don't want to fight you!" I said sitting on his back, and pinning him to the ground by his shoulder. I heard him chuckling and I got up. He rolled over and smiled at me. "Hinamori Amu, you are a worthy opponent, and an amazing fighter." I wasn't sure what to make of this. "What was the point of that?" I asked. He stood up. "Well, I'm not quite sure myself." He said. "A-ah." So. Confused. "I am leaving this school. I have been offered a place in a very high functioning school." I looked at him. Kairi had always been the calm one. I mean, I'd always felt the least amount of hate for him anyways. "But I need to do something first." He got closer to me, his arms came around me. "Hey-!" He pressed his lips against mine. My mind kinda shorted out. It was like the moment his lips touched mine, my brain decided to take a day off.

I was still a little dazed when Kukai came up to me later. "So what was that about?" He asked. I looked at him. "I'm not….. I'm not really sure."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I realize why my chapters are so short: My computer is a spazz ass and the page size is a lot smaller. So when it is like two pages on my computer, it's only like a paragraph on this website. Anyways, I am going to go back to the rape and Ikuto, but I'm saving that for later. **

**(Thanks to: "Amuto12345", "kariared", "TheJBGirl99", "kitkatbarmeow", "maximumridefan222", "love crimson red ray88", "Guest/Rainbows and flowers", "love mangas", and "guest" For Reviewing. ^-^ **


	17. Feigning Sickness

**Chapter Seventeen: Feigning Sickness**

**Disclaimer: I really am so done with this thing. -_- No ownership of Shugo Chara held here!**

~~Amu's POV~~

Today when I woke up, I knew it was gonna be one of those days where my body decides to be so incredibly clumsy, I shouldn't even be allowed in public. So when I checked my schedule and saw one of my first classes was dance, I choked on my cereal. Rima gave me the weirdest look at this point. I didn't blame her, I mean I _was _having a mini dying fest. "Uh… Amu-Chan, you okay..?" The look of concern on her face gave me an idea. I fake coughed. "Ah- no. Er, I'm sick- dying… dead. um…" I coughed again. She looked at me in silence for a moment. "Amu-chan… That probably the most pathetic attempt at faking sickness I've ever seen." I sighed. "Uh… W-what are you talking about?" I said, making my voice gravelly. She rolled her eyes, so I gave another fake cough. "I don't even care." She said in defeat. "But I hope you know, I'll be coming back to check on you. I mean, you're _obviously_ really sick." She said sarcastically. I smiled. "Thanks Rima." She shook her head and left. Okay, Okay… I realize that just because I don't want to dance, doesn't mean I should miss an entire day of school. I felt bad for a while, but after overturning a table, and hitting my hip on the edge of the counter, I realized I'd made the right choice.

~~TIME JUMP~~

I heard a knock on my door, and dived onto my bed. "Who is it?" I croaked. The door opened and revealed Nagihiko. "Nagihiko!?" I exclaimed, sitting up. Then I remembered I was sick and coughed. "Hi Amu-chan. Miki-Sensei wanted me to see if you were feeling up to coming. You are the girl's main dancer after all." He said. "Oh, sorry Nagihiko… I can't. My head….. and throat, and… stomach. They all… hurt." I said slowly. He smiled warmly at me. "That's okay, you rest so you can get better. I nodded and he shut the door. "Oh thank god." I muttered. I started thinking about that stupid dance. It was coming up soon, and I had to go. I promised Nadeshiko I'd dance with Nagihiko, and Kukai was most likely going to force me to dance with him. And I wouldn't be surprised if that Ikuto showed up there too. Then I started thinking about those three. If there were only the three of them, did that mean the guardians were over with? Maybe they elected new guardians. I shrugged and then a horrible thought hit me. If I'm 'sick' today, that means I'll miss the dodgeball game. I groaned. I was looking forward to pummeling Kukai as revenge for hitting me with the soccer ball. Being 'sick' gives you a lot of time to think. I decided I was going to visit Ami this weekend. I might introduce her to Rima. At that moment, Rima came running through the door and slammed it behind her. "I hate you." She said. I frowned, "What did I do?" She crossed her arms. "All day, I've been mobbed by people. 'Where's Amu-chan', 'Is Hinamori-senpai okay?', 'Where is she!'. That's all I've heard all day." She hissed. I couldn't maintain a straight face. I started laughing. "Hey! It's not funny you idiot! You're not even sick, get up!"

"Did Nagihiko come to see you?" She asked. "Um, yeah….. How did you know?" I asked. Rima then told me something interesting. "When you didn't show up at dance today, Nagihiko started asking me where you were. When I said you were sick, he jumped up in the middle of some girls dance, and ran out." My eyes widened. "He said Miki sent him." I said, astonished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Hey guys, **_**really **_**short chapter today. I just got bored and realized I hadn't mentioned Nagihiko in a while. I most likely will write another chapter either today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**(Also thanks to: "love crimson red ray88", "Amuto12345", "yianimelover", and "maximumridefan222" For Reviewing.**


	18. Family Reunion!

**Chapter Eighteen: Family Reunion?**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, no ownership.**

Rima and I were walking around the mall, when I remembered something that had occurred to me while I was… ahem, "sick". "Rima-chan. Do you want to meet my family." She looked at me in surprise, and I realized that my comment had come out of nowhere. I was about to apologize when she said, "Okay, sounds fun." I grinned. I had been meaning to visit lately anyways. "Don't you have a sister?" Rima asked, as I guided us towards the direction of my house. "Yeah, Ami-chan. She's five." Rima smiled. "That must be nice, being an only child get's boring sometimes." As I looked at her, I saw something reproachful in her eyes. "That's fine. You can be my adopted sister." I said jokingly. She laughed, "Oh yeah, your family would be _completely _cool with that." She said sarcastically. "It'll be a secret." I said. It was weird for me to have this. Someone who I felt comfortable enough with to introduce them to my family. I saw my house. There was only one car in the driveway, only mom was home. I smiled and went around back. I still had a spare key, so I unlocked the door quietly. I turned to Rima and motioned for her to be silent. We tiptoed into the kitchen. I could hear the sound of the vacuum in the living room. I gestured for Rima to hide behind the table, and I jumped up to sit on the counter. Then I kicked the cabinet across from me. It made a loud noise and I heard the vacuum shut off. Mom came into the room. "I wonder what th- AMU-CHAN!"

"It's so nice you decided to stop by Amu-chan, and you've brought a friend too." Said mom, smiling at Rima and I from her spot on the couch across from us. That's when Papa came through the other door. His eyes widened and he dropped the bags he was carrying. He lunged at me and tackle/hugged me. "Amu-chan! You've come to visit me finally!" He wailed. "H-hey! Get off!" I shouted, prying him off me. I heard Rima giggling. "Where's Ami at?" I asked, keeping dad away from me with my foot. "She's having a playdate, her friend's mother will be dropping her off here soon." Mom answered. "Well, I guess I'll be staying for a while." I said. Suddenly Rima gasped, checking her watch. "Amu-chan! I'm so sorry! I have to go, I made plans with my father a couple days ago, and I completely forgot!" She ran out of the room, I heard the back door open and close. "...She does things with _her _father." Dad complained. I rolled my eyes. Mama leaned forward. "So Amu-chan, what boys do you like now?" My cheeks flared red. For some stupid reason, the faces of Kukai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto flashed in my mind. "W-what are you even talking about?!" I said, crossing my arms and standing up. I looked at both of them, Mama smiling, and Papa crying. "Boys would just distract me from school work, I don't need that, and I'm not interested in anyone. Now, I'll be in Ami's room, waiting for her. Neither of you tell her I'm here." I said dismissively, walking up the stairs. Inside my mind I was screaming like a lunatic, _'WHY DID I PICTURE THEIR FACES!?' _

When I reached Ami's old room, I saw it was empty, and I realized she was probably in my room. As I walked around my old room, I realized just how different Ami and I were. Where my big pink and black comforter used to be, there was a light blue and light pink blanket. On the walls weren't pictures off bands and CDs, but photographs of our family, her pre-school and kindergarten class, and drawings that she had done. Her bed was full of stuffed animals and frilly pillows. Her wardrobe hadn't changed since I'd been gone. Fancy dresses with poofy sleeves, frumpy shirts and skirts. I heard the door close downstairs, and I leaned against the wall. She came bounding in, and I smiled because she hadn't noticed me. Her hair was longer than it used to be, but she was still wearing it in pigtails. "Ami-chan." She whirled around. When she saw me her big eyes filled with tears. "Amu-tan!" She latched onto me and I laughed. "Last time I saw you, you were this tall." I said, setting my hand a few inches above her head. "You're shrinking." But Ami was too busy hugging me to notice that I'd insulted her. I stayed for a while, but when it was time for me to leave, Ami started crying. "How about this, in another week or so, I'll come pick you up and you can see my school and meet my friends?" This stopped her crying and I laughed. As I walked back, I saw something taped to a store window that caught my attention.

**SEIYUU HIGH SCHOOL DANCE!**

**Seiyuu high school will be throwing a dance for all of it's high school students! The dance will be THIS friday. Please attend, remember: ~Have fun, but don't do anything regrettable!~**

I sighed, was I really going to have to dance with at least two guys?

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was kinda pointless but hey, whatever works because I'm updating, right? Anyways, Please review!**

**(Also thanks to: "maximumridefan222", "yianimelover", "Guest", and "love mangas" for reviewing!)**


	19. Uh, Surprise!

**Chapter Nineteen: Uh… Surprise!**

**Disclaimer: See ALL previous chapters.**

~~Amu's POV~~

Have you ever had that feeling when you are just loafing around, doing nothing, and realize you've forgotten to do something extremely important? Then you have that mini heart attack and start to freak out? Yeah, this is what happened when I remembered the dance was after school today, and I hadn't gotten a dress. So, everyone in history currently thinks I'm insane. I jumped up, screamed "Crap!" and ran out of the class like a crazy person. Then, I proceeded to scream, "Rima! Rima! Rima!" while frantically dodging people in the hallway.

Evidently I did this for no reason, because when I burst through our room's door, panting, hair wild, sweating from running down four hallways and three sets of stairs, Rima was hanging two large bags with hangers sticking out of the top, in the closet. She turned around with a nervous smile on her face. "Ah….. ehm, surprise." She said shakily.

That's right folks, Rima had gone out and bought our dresses. She said when we went to my old house, her "plans with her father", was really her going to the store to buy our dresses. "You're a life saver." I panted, sitting on my bed. "I know it." She said smugly. "So, where'd you get the money to buy them? And what do they look like? Let me see them." I said. She smiled, "That's the fun part." I looked at her smile. "Okay, what did you do?" I asked. She laughed. "My aunt runs a dress shop. I described your taste to her, so I know what your dress looks like. But she made mine as a secret, I haven't seen it. Which means, I'm going to get you ready, and you're going to get me ready." She said. I grinned, "That's cool! So, let's start! We only have an hour or so till we have to be there.

"Ouch!" I said for the upteenth time. "Sorry." Said Rima, also for the upteenth time. She was doing my hair, painfully. "Can I see yet?" I whined. "No! I'm not finished, keep your hands there!" I hesitantly kept my hands over my eyes. "Be careful, I already did your eye makeup, don't smudge it." I sighed loudly. "Shut up, I bought your dress, didn't I?" She said. With another tug, she stopped. "Okay, done. Come with me." She led me to the full length mirror, my hands still over my eyes. "Okay go ahead." I dropped my hands from my face and was astonished by my reflection. "Okay, there's no way that's me." Rima really did know my style. The dress, was a few inches short of my knees in the front, and longer in the back. The top and the under layer on bottom was black and made of smooth material, there was a thick red ribbon that went around my waist, and from the bottom of it there was jagged looking red tulle that went over the black layer. On my left arm there was a black fingerless glove that had the red tulle covering it. Rima had done my hair up in this weird pretty, bun thingy with a couple of pieces down in the front. Sitting on top the bun was a small red bow. "Did I do good?" She asked anxiously. "Fantastic." I said, marvelling at my reflection. "My turn!" Said Rima, happily clapping her hands over her eyes.

"Say, Rima… did your aunt ask any questions about our friendship?" I asked. "Yeah, I told her you were my best friend, why?" Rima's dress was like mine, but more her style. It wasn't longer in the back, and it had a layer of purple tulle, but it ended mid-thigh, letting the black material stick out till her knees. The top was different too, instead of a black corset-type with red string in the back, it was tight black one sleeve dress, with a wide purple ribbon at the waist. Also, like mine, it had a black fingerless glove with purple tulle covering it. With little difficulty, I got her stuff on. When it was time to do her hair, I was at a bit of a loss. Usually, I was pretty good at doing hair, living with Ami made me a bit experienced in this department. But Rima just had _so much _hair. It was very pretty, and I started to get an idea. I took the little black bow out of her hair, and curled some of the loose pieces of her long hair. Then I put some weird sparkly crap in it, and put a purple bow where the black one was. "Your hair is not the fanciest thing on earth, but it looks really good." I said. It was true, then again, Rima looked like a doll in anything so…

"It's fine, hurry up and finish so I can see." I led her over to the mirror. "Okay." She eagerly moved her hands. A smile automatically lit up her face. "I see why you asked." She said looking from her to me. I laughed. Rima looked at the clock sitting on my dresser. "Twenty minutes till we have to be there. I sighed. "You know I'm not thrilled about going to this thing, it's not my style. But, this dress, and being able to go with you and everything, I guess it's cool." I said uncomfortably. Rima looked at me. "You make me cry, and I kill you." She said. I grinned, "Well, I'm gonna cry these shoes are going to kill me." I said, gesturing to the red and black heels on my feet. Rima said they looked 'amazing', but I was extremely afraid of snapping my neck.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter was a little…. strange to write, I'm not into the whole, dresses and makeup thing. The only thing that **_**was**_** natural for me to write was the bit about snapping her neck in heels, I can relate lol. Anyways, I think everyone knows what's coming next chapter… Please review!**

**Thanks for the suggestions everybody! I might actually use some of them so, keep doing that.**

**(Thanks to: "kariared", "maximumridefan222", "love mangas", "Guest", and "Amuto12345", for reviewing!)**


	20. Dancing, Yeah

**Chapter Twenty: Dancing, Yeah…**

**-Sorry, another old song reference…-**

**Disclaimer: Ownership of Shugo Chara, I do not hold**

**That's right people **_**twenty **_**freaking chapters. Don't worry I won't be stopping the story anytime soon, but **_**twenty **_**chapters…**

~~Nagihiko's POV~~

The dance this year was pretty cool, I was waiting for Amu by the wall. I knew she was going to try to avoid the promise she made 'Nadeshiko', but I wasn't going to let that happen. "Fugisaki-san!" I heard. I turned to see Kukai, he looked angry and my throat closed. Crap, if he somehow found out….

"So, I had a very… _interesting _talk with Amu earlier." He began.

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.' _"R-really?" I stammered, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah. Evidently, _Nadeshiko _made her promise to dance with you. You know, your 'twin'." He said, arms crossed.

"Well… about that, actually…" I wasn't sure how to play this off.

"But it's okay, I made her promise me too." He said smugly.

"What? You did? You can't….. I mean…" I wasn't sure how I felt about this.

Suddenly he grabbed me, and I instinctively did it back. Kukai raised his eyebrows, "Really now, you remember what happened last time we fought right?" He taunted. I vaguely remembered me laying on the ground with a broken nose…. but I had gotten stronger. I set my face and Kukai smiled. "As you wish." He said.

~~No POV~~

Kukai and Nagihiko were in the middle of fighting, when a whisper swept through the crowd…. Well more like a chorus of fangirls' squealing voices.

"She's here?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Is that her?!"

"Look! Look! She's coming!"

Kukai and Nagihiko froze at once. As Amu came through the door both their jaws dropped. Kukai let go of Nagihiko's red tie and lowered his fist, his eyes wide, face flushed. Nagihiko released his grip on Kukai's black dress shirt, his face in the same state as Kukai's.

~~Amu's POV~~

'_Just keep walking Amu. Just keep walking.' _ I had to keep reminding myself to do this, because everytime Rima and I passed by someone, they'd start fangirling. I didn't know what facial expression I was supposed to make, so I just let my outer character pursue it's nonchalant, distant look. I paused a moment when I saw Nagihiko and Kukai, mouths open. You could literally see their brains trying to function in their eyes. I blinked a couple of times, then shook my head. _'Just keep walking.' _ As the first song started, the multi-colored lights were brightened, and tons of girls crowded around us. I was so out of my element. We were able to escape the fans within the first song. A smaller group approached us. I recognized Yaya, Lulu, and a few other girls from the cheerleading squad. "Amu-chi, will you and Rima-tan dance with us?" Rima looked at me, I nodded. At least we know these girls a little, and now Rima and I wouldn't look like loners. The second song started and I began to dance with the beat.

~~No POV~~

Everybody was on the dancefloor, everyone save a certain dark haired, dark eyed, dark clothed cat-like person. This person was leaning against a far wall, watching a certain pink haired person dance in perfect timing. When she had first walked in, Ikuto's face had become heated, and his mouth went dry. His facial expression didn't change, but nonetheless his face had gone red. He had a plan, but for now he was going to watch. He watched her movements, her face, her eyes. Right now, there was a smile on her face and light in her eyes, but when the first slow song started, her face fell from happiness to dread. She told the girl on her right something, Ikuto didn't know her name, but her dress looked like Amu's. The girl made a face, and Amu nodded back. Ikuto's eyes narrowed as he watched Nagihiko make his way towards her. He held out his hand to her. Ikuto almost grinned when she crossed her arms, a pink tint on her face from embarrassment. He couldn't tell what she said, but he knew it was something smart. But then Ikuto glared again as Amu slowly took his outstretched hand. His eye twitched.

~~Amu's POV~~

"So, traditional, normal, and classical dancing. Is there anything you can't do?" Nagihiko asked, as he lead me across the dance floor. "Well, I suck at square dancing so…" I mumbled. He laughed and spun me around. "You look beautiful tonight." He said. "Do I look ugly every other day?" I said in my usual, sarcastic manner. His reaction was not one that I expected. He brought me closer to him. "No, never. I don't think you can be capable of being ugly. You are absolutely amazingly beautiful. Now, and every other day I've seen you." He said gently. "... Thanks… for that, I guess…" I said quietly. He was a very good dancer, and it was natural for me, so I had some fun. I began to lead. I let go of his hand, took his other one off my waist, and spun around. He was smiling, and he took one of my hands, and brought in front of his face, holding it in both of his. My face went red. _'Back up there, I still have a personal bubble.' _ "Thank you, Amu- chan. For coming here, keeping your promise, and being beautiful." He said, the song was winding down. "Uh, yeah…" I said awkwardly. He let go of me, and I flew back to the group. "So, how was that?" Said Rima. "I'm gonna die." I said morbidly. Unfortunately, the next assortment of fun songs went by all too quickly. As the slow song started, I tried to hide my face, but someone grabbed me and spun me into them, forcing me to dance with them. I got the hair out of my eyes to see Kukai, grinning triumphantly at me. "Damn. So close." I muttered. Kukai chuckled. "Dress suits you." He said, nodding approvingly. "You're not the first to say so." I said. Then I realized Kukai was dancing just as well as Nagihiko. "Kukai? You can dance." I said, in surprise. "Gee, thanks." He said dryly, but then he continued, "I think dancing is kinda like sports. Balance, swiftness, muscle, dedication." I smiled. Kukai wasn't as obnoxious as I thought. His hand moved from my waist, to my lower back, and my smile dropped. Just kidding, he really was obnoxious wasn't he. "You know Amu, there are more than two people that have their eyes on you." He whispered. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I whispered back. "I really don't know. Nagihiko said that earlier, seeing how you would react." He whispered again. I laughed out loud. The song ended, and again, I fled to the group. Rima raised her eyebrows at me. "Can we go home now?" I asked. "Nope. I wanna see what else is going to happen. We won't see this people for another week after this because of break." She replied. I sighed, the next song started. I thought about what Kukai said. All of a sudden I was very aware of someone watching me. I turned towards the crowd, shading my eyes from the rainbow lights. It was no use. There was too many people to make out who it was. I was able to handle quite a few songs, but finally I broke. It was too much, I needed to escape this sensation. "Rima, I'm going to get a drink or something." I said softly. She nodded at me, and slipped out to the empty hallway. I picked up a water cup and started drinking. "Oh, perfect timing." I choked. A deep voice had come from the end of the hallway. I turned around, coughing violently. "You dumbass! Stop doing that!" I heaved at Ikuto. He smiled at me. "Awww, that's no fair." He pulled me into him, and hugged me. "I haven't been near you lately." He said. "Yes, and my life has perfectly fine till now." I said, trying to pull away from him. "You're so cruel to me. Punishment." He sweeped me up into his arms. "Hey! Put me down you pervert!" I cried. He grinned. "Hang on." He reached up to the top of my head, and took out the red bow that was sitting there. He placed it on the floor, then started to walk, me kicking him. "Hey! Put me down! Did you really leave that there for them to find?! Is this a game to you, kidnapping me?" I shouted frantically. "No, I'm interested in you, and just enjoy pissing the other two off." He said.

**Thanks for reading! I know the dance scenes weren't very long… but I haven't mentioned Ikuto in awhile. And it was a request to do this, twice actually. Please review! …...and request, I guess**. _**'lol rhymes'**_

**(Also thanks to: "lollipop", "Amuto12345", "yianimelover", "love crimson red ray88", "love mangas", and "guest", for reviewing)**

LOL I'm starting to memorize some of your usernames.


	21. Let's Take A Trip!

**Chapter Twenty-One: Let's Take A Trip!**

**Disclaimer: Ahahahahaha… no.**

~~Amu's POV~~

I sighed loudly. Ikuto had been carrying me for almost half an hour, and I'd given up fighting him. He ignored me so I sighed even louder. He gave me a look that said, _'Really Amu?' _"Hey, it's _you're _the one who kidnapped me, now you have to pay the price." I said. I was wondering where we were even going, we were walking down a lot of alley ways and back streets. "And the price is…..?" He asked. "Listening to me sigh obnoxiously." I replied, making him crack a smile. "Wait what am I doing? Put me down, moron!" He grinned at me. "Are you sure?" I looked around, we were literally walking on a wall. I changed my mind about being put down, when something occurred to me. "Hey Ikuto, how are you carrying me and balancing like this?" I asked, trying to hold as still as possible so we wouldn't fall. " You're incredibly light and surprisingly still. Don't tense up." He answered. I relaxed with much difficulty as he jumped off the wall onto the roof of a shed, and then back onto the ground. "How is that even possible?" I asked, moving my hands away from my eyes. I saw him smirk, and then he put me down. I looked around and realized we were in the middle of an extremely crowded street. "Where are we?" I asked. "The last place they'd expect me to take you." He said. I nodded, a fair was one of the last places I would look for Ikuto and myself. I saw my chance at making an escape. I tried to blend into a big crowd, but Ikuto grabbed the back of my shirt. "So, trying to run away, are we Amu?" He pulled me into his back, and heaved me up onto it. Yes, he was giving me a piggyback ride. My face flushed deeply. "P-put me down, you idiot!" I stammered. "Nope. You're just gonna run away." I hit his back repeatedly. This was so mortifying, a lot of people were looking at us in awe. I heard one group of girls whisper something like: "Aww, oh my gosh! That's such a cute couple!" My face heated to boiling point. There was a group of boys a little older than myself who-

My heart stopped.

These boys. Were they…

My head filled with too vivid memories of _that night_. Their faces grinning and laughing at me as I cried.

These boys, were the boys who raped me. And they knew it was me. My fists curled around the back of Ikuto's shirt. All my fighting skills suddenly left my mind. I was so scared. I pressed my face against Ikuto, they were coming towards me. Ikuto stopped walking. "Amu, what's wrong?" He said quietly. I squeaked, my mouth unable to form words.

"Well, if it isn't Hinamori Amu." Said the main guy. "Don't you remember us? We sure remember you." He said greasily. "Leave me alone!" I hissed, keeping the waver in my voice at bay. "Oh, really Amu? Maybe we'll just have to refresh your memory of us." He said grinning. "You better shut the hell up." Said Ikuto darkly. "Oho, looks like Amu has got herself a boyfriend?" Ikuto put me down lightly and cracked his knuckles slowly.

'_No! I can do this by myself! I don't need any help!'_

"You better back off before I shove your fist into that big talkig mouth of yours!" I said. The boy grinned, and grabbed me. The color drained from my face. The memories were too much for me to handle. "Don't fucking touch her!" I heard, then the boy was on the ground, Ikuto standing in front of me. I caught a glimpse of his face, and he looked actually extremely angry, which was probably the most emotion I'd ever seen from him before. Ikuto stood over the guy menacingly. The boy scrambled to his feet. "If. You. Touch. Her. Ever. Again. I. Will. Personally. Skin. You. Alive." He said, punctuating each word with a punch. By the end of this event, the boys face was bleeding badly, and the group ran away. Ikuto picked up my hand and began walking again. "Um, thank you…. for all that." I said awkwardly. He looked at me sideways. "What?" I asked. Then his lips were on mine, and my mind blanked out. I was aware that Ikuto's mouth was on mine, and that, (maybe it was because I was grateful, or maybe it was just my imagination but,) I was kind of kissing him back!

He pulled away grinning. My head was spinning slightly. "I think, I won." He said smugly. "Ah, um…. er- Ikuto…" I said dizzyingly. He kept grinning. "Bye, Amu." And he was gone. "Ah…. aha." I…. Don't even, um… wha-?

Thanks for reading! I love Amuto chapters. You know what's an awkward word to spell? The word 'awkward' is awkward. Anyways…

Please review!

(Thanks to: "Amuto12345", "Sonata Kansaki", "maximumridefan222", "Devil's Joker", "love mangas", "yianimelover", "love crimson red ray88", and "love mangas"... again.)


	22. Lost And Found

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Lost And Found**

**~~Disclaimer: Blech. I-don't-own-it-!**

~~Amu's POV~~

I was wandering around the crowded streets, hiding my face just in case those boys were still here. My face was still red from the 'incident'. I had began to have clear thoughts, when I had realized I had no idea where I was. Ikuto had taken me here by… jumping over lots of things…. and he left, so I was kinda lost. I had been wandering around for nearly half an hour, but I was using the time to plot revenge against Ikuto for kidnapping me, carrying me, and then kissing me. I already had a few ideas. I might've not known where I was, but I did know I was quite the sight for the people here. Hair and make-up done, formal dress and high heels (or as I like to call them "feet killers"), didn't fit in too well with all the other people here.

I was used to being bumped by people who were walking the other way as me, but I did not expect what happened when I reached a slightly less-populated area.

"AMU-CHAN!" And that's when it hit me, or 'her', rather. Long brownish gold hair, fawny eyes, doll like in size and features, dress resemblance. Rima had tackled me. I pushed her of off me and shot up right, she did the same. "Amu! What are you doing! You scared the crap out of me!" She shouted, looking wild. "It's not my fault! That stupid cat boy kidnapped me!" I shouted back. "Then where is he now?! I'll kill him!" She said, the look in her eye going from angry to hostile. "I don't know! He left me here after we ki- came here." Yes, I left out a very important part for a reason, telling Rima this would just freak her out more, and I'd have to explain the rape scenario to her. She seemed to calm down a bit. I remembered something. "Rima, how did you find me?" I asked. "This street is only like a block away from the school." She said. I mentally smacked myself for having such a lack in direction. She took out her cell phone and started dialing a number. "Who are you calling?" I asked. "Souma Kukai, and Fujisaki Nagihiko." She said. "What? Why?" I said. Why would she be calling them? "They were the ones who found your bow in the hallway. They came and got me, and went out to search other places, they said to call them if I found you. After she finished talking to them she looked at me. "They said to come back to the dance, they want to talk to you.

We had managed to get halfway across the school parking lot, when Nagihiko and Kukai came running up to us. "Amu!" They said in unison. "Rima's here too." I said.

"Are you okay!?"

"Yeah."

"You're not hurt or anything, right?"

"I just said I was fine."

"Why did you leave?!"

"I was kinda forced to."

"What! By who?!"

"...Ikuto."

The two expressed grim expressions with each other. and then looked back at me. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Said Nagihiko quietly. "Is there any other Ikuto here?" I asked. Nagihiko and Kukai looked at each other again. "He's dead!" Kukai shouted, and they took off sprinting towards the school. I looked at Rima quizzically, who just shrugged. "Let's go back to our room, I've had enough for one night." She said. I nodded, personally exhausted.

When we got back to our room, I checked my calendar and saw that this weekend was the one where Ami came up. I was relieved that break was starting and Ami would only meet the people staying at school over it. Rima and I threw our own little party, mainly consisting of eating almost everything in the room, watching a horror movie, and drawing on Rima's face when she fell asleep on the couch. I really hoped tomorrow wouldn't be so exciting. I think I'd die from lack of sleep. I mean, there was no way I was going to get to sleep that night. Stupid horror movie.

**Thanks for reading! Kinda short, I know, but my family and I are in the process of moving to Rifle CO. so writing these has gotten a bit harder to do. Don't worry, they should go back to be longer and I should be updating more frequently in a week or so. Here's to Rifle!**

**Please review!**

**(Also, thanks to: "love crimson red ray88", "maximumridefan222", "yianimelover", and "kitkatbarmeow", for reviewing!)**


	23. Ami's Visit

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Ami's Visit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think anyone cares anymore. Check the other chapters.**

~~Amu's POV~~

I was woken up in an extremely unpleasant manner this morning:

"AMU-CHAN!" I heard this, and then… *SLAP!* I sat straight up, eyes wide from shock. Rima was standing over me, hand held in the air. My cheek was burning. My eyes narrowed. "N-now, Amu-chan…." She said, fear entering her eyes.

"You woke me up."

Rima started to back away, I slowly stood up.

"Rima... You. Woke. Me. Up."

She laughed nervously.

I was closing in on her, when she, panicked and yelled, "Ah! Amu-chan! You have to go pick up Ami!"

She was right, I only had about twenty minutes till I was supposed to go get Ami.

"I will remember this." I said, mad that she was getting off the hook so easily. "You are incredibly terrifying when you're angry." She said timidly. "Maybe you shouldn't slap me then." I replied.

I threw on some clothes, stuck a black clip in my hair, and rushed out the door. "Oh god." I said when I walked out the front doors of the school. It was devastatingly hot outside. I looked down at myself, "Well… Good thing I wore shorts today."

The road that led into town was closed off, so I had to take the back streets all the way to my house. I had barely reached the edge of the driveway, when the front door busted open, Ami sprinting out and latching onto me. She was laughing and smiling, but then she looked up at me seriously. "What is it, Ami-chan?" I asked.

"Wow. It's like five million degrees out here."

~~No POV~~

Ikuto watched Amu walk in the school gates, and across the field. A little girl was holding her hand. Ikuto quickly realized this was Amu's younger sister, and then grinned at how different they seemed. Amu was wearing a red and white sleeveless button up shirt, black shorts with a skull belt, and black knee high boots. The younger girl on the other hand was wearing a bright pink frilly shirt with a matching skirt, white socks, and pink sparkly shoes. Ikuto's eyebrows raised when he saw something amazing happen. Amu laughed out loud at her sister, her face lit up. Granted, she probably wouldn't have smiled like that if she knew someone was intensely staring at her, but that wasn't important anyways. He then got an idea. Maybe he'd have some fun today.

Evidently Kukai and Nagihiko had the same idea, because Ikuto ran into them at the front entrance. _'Crap' _Ikuto thought. Both Kukai and Nagihiko glared, their faces turning towards him. "YOU!" Kukai shouted. "We've been looking for you." Nagihiko said. "And I've been avoiding you." Ikuto replied. "You moron! You kidnapped Amu, and now you're acting like it's no big deal!" Kukai shouted. Ikuto gestured out the window. "Well, she isn't complaining." They started to come closer to Ikuto. He tensed, there was no way out other than to fight. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Kukai jumped, and so did Nagihiko.

~~Amu's POV~~

"Can we go inside? I wanna see your room!" Ami said excitedly. I nodded and led her to the door, but when I opened it I found three boys, wrestling. Kukai and Nagihiko, were (unsuccessfully) trying to pin Ikuto to the ground. "Uh…. did I miss something…?" I said. Suddenly, they all jumped up. "Amu-chan, are these your friends?" Ami asked. "N-" I started to say, when Ikuto put his hands around my waist, and forced me into him. "Friends? No, Amu and I are much closer than that." Ikuto said. "Riiiiiight, we're best friends." I said sarcastically, pulling away. I got away from him only to be pulled into Nagihiko, he put his arms over my shoulders. "Amu-chan, is this your sister? She's adorable, just like you." He said softly. "Thanks, now can you not touch me." I asked. That's when Kukai pushed Nagihiko out of the way, and put his arm around my shoulders. "You should see if she likes cheerleading, maybe you two could do something like that together." Kukai said grinning at me. "I'll pass, thanks pervert." I replied. I looked at Ami, her eyes were sparkling. "Wow sis, you're really popular!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her, "Thanks Ami-chan." I then realized all three of the boys were staring at me. "W-what?!" I said. "You actually smiled." Kukai said, Nagihiko and Ikuto nodding. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, taking Ami's hand and storming away. "Bye, Amu's friends!" Ami yelled. When we reached my room, Rima squealed in delight. "She's like a mini you! Except cuter and nicer and friendlier."

"Wow, thanks Rima." I said. Ami-chan grinned at me. "Amu-chan, you have so many friends." Rima then proceeded to bust out laughing. "What friends?" She said. I glared at her.

**Thanks for reading! Oh my gosh, I haven't updated in like eighty years. Sorry guys! Moving to Rifle is a fairly time consuming process. *Also, I'm sorry if people don't like Amuto or any other couple, but um… there's really nothing I'm going to do about it, so…* Well anyways, Please Review!**

**(Thanks to: "yianimelover", "love crimson red ray88", "love mangas", "maximumridefan222", "Raven", and "Guest", *Actually, either the same person or different guests reviewed so thanks to… all of them/ that person XD*, For reviewing!**


	24. New Guardians!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: New Guardians?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except, you know…. the ideas and writing. ^-^**

~~Amu's POV~~

First thing monday, the school decided to hold an assembly in the gym. I was confused, but Rima said it was normal for the school to hold these after breaks. I was fairly calm about the whole thing until I heard a rumor.

"Did you hear that we're electing new guardians today?"

My heart froze, dread on my face. I knew for a fact that half of the school's population had most likely voted me in. Saying I unfortunately have a very large "fan base", I knew this was not gonna be good. When we filed into the gym, I saw there were dozens of rows of chairs set up for us in front of a stage. I started heading for the back, but Rima pulled me into the second row. When I looked up, I was surprised to see Kukai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto on stage. Kukai was at the microphone. "Alright! The rumor is true, we are electing new guardians today, and yes I'm going to announce them." He said, his voice echoing all around the gym. Many students cheered; My stomach lurched. "First off, given the recent loss of our former King's chair: Tadase, and our former Ace's chair: Kairi, we have to replace them." He said, grinning at everyone. He began to say the results.

"The new King's chair is, Fujisaki Nagihiko." He said, handing Nagihiko a guardians badge. (He already had one, but he took his off and gave it to Kukai in return for the one Kukai was handing him.)

"Next, Rima Mashiro will be the new Queen's chair." I looked in shock at Rima, who was looking just as scared as me. She timidly stood up and walked onto the stage. Kukai gave her the Queen's badge, and she fumbled to put it on. Kukai had her stand by Nagihiko.

"Jack's chair will be me again this year." He said, pointing to his badge.

"Ace's chair will be Tsukiyomi Ikuto, again." He said, gesturing for Ikuto to stand by Rima. (Who was now almost hyperventilating.)

"And finally, Joker's chair will be, Hinamori Amu."

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

My nightmare had come true. _'Just let the other character deal with this!' _I sighed and stood up, slowly making my way towards the stage. I didn't let any emotion overtake my face. Kukai held out a badge to me. I wordlessly pinned it on my uniform and stood, arms crossed, by Ikuto. Kukai winked at me, and then turned around. "OKAY EVERYONE! Dismissed!" He said casually. A teacher led us into an empty room. "I'll be right back, stay here for a moment." She said. As soon as the door shut, I turned on the others. "OKAY WHO THE HELL IN THIS ROOM VOTED FOR ME!" I shouted accusingly. I watched as slowly one by one, everyone raised their hands. "Rima! You too?" I said in disbelief. She shrugged. I put my head in my hands. "Why do you hate me."

The teacher came back in a while later and started discussing the rules and advantages of being a guardian, but I was so pissed I couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher was saying. This was not a good situation. First off, I hate attention as is and now I'm going to get even more. And worst of all, I'd have to hang out with the three people I've been trying to avoid since I came here.

**Short chapter today, but I'm updating in like an hour so just hang on for a little! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**(Thanks to: "yianimelover", and "maximumridefan222" for reviewing!)**


	25. Is Invisibility An Option?

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Is Invisibility An Option?**

**Disclaimer: I am disclaiming Shugo Chara! A.K.A I don't own it.**

~~Amu's POV~~

By the next day, I was wondering if there was any possible way to become invisible. Every time I rounded a corner, I was mobbed by a bunch of fans.

"HINAMORI AMU!"

"She's incredible!"

"This is her first year here, and she got on to the guardians!"

"That's Hinamori-sama for you!"

"Cool and spicy!"

'_Don't make eye contact….. Don't make any contact for that matter.' _I said to myself. I heard another crowd coming, and quickly locked myself in a classroom. "Amu-chan?" I swirled around to see Nagihiko, Kukai, Ikuto, and Rima sitting at a table with a stack of papers on it. "Oh, just in time Amu-chan, we thought you weren't coming." Nagihiko said. "In time for what?" I felt stupid, they were all looking at me strangely. "The guardian meeting, I sent you a text." Rima said. _'Oops.' _I sat down in between Rima and Nagihiko. "Oh, right…. I got caught up somewhere." I mumbled. "Um, right." Nagihiko said. He passed out some papers to everyone. "What's this?" Rima asked. "Some information on the guardians." Kukai answered, looking at me instead of Rima. I skimmed over the paper. Some things stood out to me.

Guardians were to stop any misbehavior between students.

We had to go to these meetings almost every day during school.

We were in charge of grading some of the middle and elementary school's work.

We were to have good friendships with each other in order to sustain a professional appearance.

And, worst of all, a new rule. Guardians were to wear their badges, and a "Guardian cape" at all times while on school campus.

I exchanged looks with Rima. She made a gagging face and a grinned. "Always wear the guardian capes?" Kukai said, looking up from his paper. Nagihiko scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, thats a new one..." He said. Ikuto stood up and reached up to get a tub off of a high shelf. He took out the capes. The boy ones were red with black buttons, and the girls were vice versa. "Do we really have to wear these?" I whined, hoping there was some sort of mistake. Nagihiko nodded sympathetically. "But, you technically don't have to wear it till tomorrow." Kukai said. I sighed heavily. _'More fans, guardian meetings, royal capes, badges, and grading.' _Is there anything good that could come out of this?

~TIME JUMP~

I was still complaining to Rima by the time we got back to our rooms for lunch break. "I know, I know. You don't like it, I heard you the first eight million times." She said. I knew I should've probably stopped, but I just hated being a guardian. I sighed and threw the cape on, observing myself in the mirror. It didn't look bad, but it went against my fashion sense. Rima agreed.

I checked my schedule for the next day and saw we had dance rehearsal and costume fittings. I had gotten the lead girl part and Nagihiko had gotten the lead boy part. As much as I enjoy dancing, having to act like and dance like Nagihiko was my love, was going to be a challenge for me.

**I don't know how many updates there is going to be tonight. I finally got a day off from everything so I'm trying to do as many as possible at the moment. I have some good things in store. Here's a hint *H_s_i_a _t_a* (Okay, if somebody can really guess what the hint is, they are officially my favorite person.)**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**( "flwoingstar", thanks for reviewing!)**


	26. Dance Practice!

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Dance Practice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

~~Amu's POV~~

When I woke up this morning, I had this undying urge to do absolutely nothing. I mean, sitting up felt like the hardest thing in the world. My muscles felt really stiff and my arms and legs were really heavy. But I knew I had to drag myself out of bed and get ready. But even after I ate breakfast, I just felt extremely zombie like.

_WHAM!_

I was all of a sudden, face first against the wall. I heard my shoulder pop with a very disgusting _crunch. _

"RIMA! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at the doll-like person behind me. "Sorry!" She said, tears in her eyes. "Well, you cured me of my stiffness. "Now I can't feel my muscles." I muttered. Evidently Rima had tripped over the leg of the table, and rammed into me. Her leg was bleeding, which was why she was crying. I wrapped her leg in bandages and she kept apologizing for the bruise now forming on my jawline. "It's fine. I don't feel like a dead person anymore." I said.

While walking in the hallway to morning assembly, I checked my schedule, and saw that dancing was my first subject today. Now I was really glad Rima shoved me against the wall. There was no way I would've been able to dance feeling the way I did this morning. The assembly droned on just like always and I was about to fall asleep when the bell for first period rang. "Thank god." I muttered, rushing out the gym doors. I was the first one in the dance room. Miki-sensei looked happy to see me. "Ah! Amu-chan! I was hoping you'd arrive early. Your costume takes more time to get on." I almost groaned. She led me into the girls changing room, gave me a bag and told me not to come out until she came and got me. The costume wasn't bad. It was an ivory robe with a black sash and a black design twisting up the back. I put this on and saw there was a black and white chopstick in the bag. I put my hair into a pun and stick the chopstick in it. I then stuffed my uniform into the empty bag and leaned against the wall, waiting for Miki-sensei. The girls came in and got changed into their costumes. Most of them were the opposite of colors of mine, and were shorter. Most of the girls squealed when they saw me. They showered me with compliments that I didn't know how to respond to, and then they'd leave. I was starting to think Miki-sensei forgot about me, when she came around the corner. She grinned at me and nodded in improvement. Then she gestured for me to come out with her.

Everyone was in their costumes and in the seats in front of the platform when I came out. Miki motioned me on stage and I slowly went on. My stomach was practically eating itself in nervousness, but of course my outer character wouldn't let anyone see this. I rolled my eyes at everyone gawking at me. _'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' _ Nagihiko came on stage next to me. He was wearing a black robe with ivory pants underneath. Miki clapped her hands twice. "We will be practicing the dances for our performance. Obviously, we are starting with the main scene for act I." She nodded at us, and when the music started, we began. I was glad Nagihiko could stay on beat, because otherwise, it would've ended badly. I was very uncomfortable by the lack of space between us, and I realized Nagihiko was blushing. "Amu, are you free on saturday?" He whispered. "No, I'm expensive." I replied. He grinned, although I don't know why saying I had just rejected him. We stepped in time, and faced each other while dancing. He was steadily getting closer to me, and I didn't want to step off mark, so I just shrunk as small as possible, willing him to step back. It didn't work. In fact he was so close now, that he was touching me. I was randomly reminded of the night on the ferris wheel, and my face turned red. I looked at him, to see he was smiling at me. I turned even more red. The song ended, and I darted off the stage, and out of the classroom before anyone could talk to me. I heard someone yell, "Amu, are you single? Will you go out with me?" I didn't know who it was, but I yelled, "NO! I'M PLURAL!

It wasn't till the next morning I let anyone talk to me. Unfortunately, the person that was talking to me was Nagihiko. He smiled at me. "Amu-chan, you danced very well yesterday, the costume looked very good on you." He said. "Uh… thanks." I said. He stepped closer to me. I got the feeling he was almost silently challenging me to run away. I stood my ground, and his eyebrows raised. He half grinned. "Amu-chan, I think you're beginning to fall for me."

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing, nothing… well see you soon Amu-chan."

"WAIT! GET BACK HERE! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

**Thanks for reading! I don't know if all of you got my sense of humor in this chapter, but for those of you who did: Good Job!**

**Please Review!**

**(Thanks to: "yianimelover", "rainbows and flowers", "love mangas", and "maximumridefan222")**


	27. Forced to ditch!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Forced To Ditch!?**

**Disclaimer: I hate you. **

**Hey guys, remember the hint: *H_s_i_a _t_a* Now is your last chance to guess, it'll be revealed in this chapter!**

~~Amu's POV~~

During second period this morning, I felt someone breathing on the back of my neck. For a while I tried to ignore this invasion of my personal boundaries, but it got to be too much. "Are you incapable of standing anywhere else? Or, breathing through your nose maybe?" I snapped, turning around. Ikuto's grinning face was inches away from mine. "Crap!" I said, jumping about a foot backwards. He grinned at me and took my hand. "HEY!" I shouted. He dragged me out of the classroom. "How are the teachers not seeing this?!" I exclaimed. "C'mon Amu, we are ditching." He said, pulling me along. "What! No! I'm not going anywhere!" I said. To my surprise, he stopped and turned towards me with a smug look on his face.

"What?"

"Are you too much of a good girl to ditch?" He said.

My eyes narrowed, "No. I just don't want to ditch with you." I said icily.

"Are you sure? I think you really couldn't ditch." He replied.

Now there was a challenge in the air. I tried, but I couldn't resist. My eyes narrowed, I had to prove him wrong. I walked ahead of him towards the doors. "C'mon cat, we're ditching." I heard him laugh, which really pissed me off.

It was amazingly easy to get off campus. "Wow, I don't even have to pull you this time." Ikuto said. "Shut up." I replies, mad because he tricked me into coming with him. "You want ice cream?" He asked, nodding at a stand nearby. "Shut up." I said. He sighed, and suddenly, his hands were around my chin. He lifted my head so I was leaning against him, my head tilted up to look at him. "I saved you, remember? You have to be nice to me." He said. "Who'd be nice to you?" I asked. He brought his head closer to mine. I struggled against him. _'No. No. No!' _I mentally screamed as he tilted his face closer to mine. At the last minute, I was able to free my hand. I shoved it full force into his face. "Ow!" He exclaimed, stumbling back a few steps. "Your so mean." He pouted. "Shut up." I said, yet again.

"Hey!" My head turned towards the voice, and then my jaw dropped. A girl stood a couple feet away from Ikuto and I. She wore brown hiking boots, a black skirt, and a gray and purple striped tanktop. Her hair was blonde and put into two long pigtails. "H-hoshina Utau!?" I stammered. '_Why is Hoshina Utau here? Why is she talking to me? What's going on?'_

"Hey." She repeated. I blinked, "Uh…"

She looked me up and down, then nodded. "I knew it." She muttered to herself, then she looked directly at me, ignoring Ikuto who was trying to get closer to me. "You are going to be in a commercial with me. I already have a costume for you, I will pay you. He can come, he just has to be in the filming room."

"...Wha?"

She took my arm, and pulled me along. "Listen, I need another person for this commercial, and you are the only one who looks the right size, and is cute."

"Wait no- I don't.." But Hoshina Utau was not one to take other peoples objections into consideration.

**H_s_i_a _t_u= Hoshina Utau**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**(Thanks to: "maximumridefan222" for reviewing! ^-^/)**


	28. Hoshina Utau?

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Hoshina Utau?**

**Disclaimer: -_- Why no, I don't own anything.**

~~Amu's POV~~

So, I'd had an interesting day so far. First, I accidently ditched with Ikuto, And now I was standing in Hoshina Utau's dressing room with a hundred bucks in my coat pocket. Utau's manager, (Who strangely reminded me of Kairi) told me the commercial was going on air tomorrow, and it was for a lingerie store. My face heated at this. Utau told me not to worry because we wouldn't be going out in anything like underwear. She handed me two costumes and told me to change into the first one. It was a pink dress that came down to right around my ankles, but the fabric wasn't actually stitched together until several inches above my knees. It had hot pink bows around the middle, neck and sleeves. Along the hem was white fabric, and I also had small white angel wings. My hair was in two pigtails that didn't hold all my hair, and there were to angel wing bows on each pigtail. Utau's costume was also an angel costume, but it was different than mine. We went into the filming room and I turned just in time to see Ikuto falling over from laughing so hard. After filming for a couple of shots, they sent us back to change into our second costumes. This time they were devil costumes. I wore black boots that had bat wings on the top, and red and black thigh high socks. Then came the part I was not happy about. There were short, _short, _redshorts that had a big red bat on front. And the top was also a red bat. My hair was done the same except there was two bat wings on the pigtails, and a black hat thing that had devil horns sticking out. This time Ikuto fell over for an entirely different reason. After filming and changing back into my clothes. Utau said this: "Listen, you're really good at this, so I will be contacting you. Give me your number." I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or a demand, but I gave her my number. Ikuto and I left. "Well that was adorable." He said teasingly. I glared at him, daring him to say something else. He didn't say anything to my surprise. He actually let me go without harassing me. Well, other than hugging me and making me fight to get away from him.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (Don't worry, I'll describe the commercial next chapter!)**

**(Thanks to: "maximumridefan222" *Again lol*) **


	29. Kukai's Girlfriend!

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Kukai's girlfriend?!**

**Disclaimer: Holy crap guys! Exciting news: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

~~No POV~~

Anyone who knows Kukai's family, know that Kukai has a lot of brothers. Kaidou, is the eldest. He is very big and seems very harsh, but really cares a lot about his family. Shuusui, is the second eldest. He is the smartest of the Souma brothers. Unkai, is the third eldest and is the laziest. Rento is the youngest (besides Kukai), and he is probably the nicest of all the brothers. Kukai's brothers tend to all pick on Kukai, but they started to notice something was different about him. Of course, being older brothers, they decided it was thei job to investigate this.

Kaidou pushed Kukai out the front door. "Why do I have to get the groceries?" Kukai complained. "You're the youngest, you have more energy." Kaidou said, shrugging and then slamming the door on a still objecting Kukai. Kaidou locked the door and then nodded to his brothers. Investigation time. All four shuffled into Kukai's room and began to look. Let me tell you, Kukai's brothers were not going to leave anything out either. While Rento and Unkai searched Kukai's dresser and closet, Shuusui went through his desk and Kaidou looked on his trophy shelf. He lifted up a medal Kukai had won in the second grade, and found what looked like a piece of paper. "What's this?" He said, the other boys crowding around him. When Kaidou turned it over he realized it was a picture. The boy's eyes widened as they saw Kukai kissing a pink haired girl. Her eyes were wide and her face was red, but Kukai was almost grinning through the kiss. "Well… that answers that question." Shuusui said. "Hey guys." Unkai held up Kukai's phone. He handed it to Rento, who searched through his contacts until he found a picture of a pink haired girl. She was laughing in the picture, but she wasn't looking at the camera, which means he took it without her knowledge. Unkai sighed. "So, Kukai is a stalker." He said. They checked his messages to find that he had texted her multiple times, but had gotten no reply. The four brothers looked at one another. There was no way they were letting this go.

Kukai came through the back door, and dumped the bags on the kitchen counter. He then grabbed the T.V remote, and sat down on the couch. Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai, and Rento came up behind the couch, all of them had strange looks on their faces. Kukai would've asked them "What?", but he was too busy frowning at the T.V. A commercial had come on and he had sworn he saw Amu.

The camera started at a girl's shoes and the panned up to reveal Hoshina Utau wearing an angel costume. "Are you an angel?" She said to the camera.

It was normal to see Utau in a commercial, she had been in a lot lately.

But then the camera cut to a scene of Utau and another girl, also in an angel costume. They were dancing, winking, etc.

Kukai couldn't get a good look at her face, but her hair was an all too familiar shade of pink. Kukai sat up on the couch. _No, that can't be right._

The camera then started at the feet of a girl and scrolled up to reveal a devil costume and, there was no mistaking her face. Amu.

The remote in Kukai's hand fell to the floor.

"Or are you a devil?" She said. The camera then showed more clips of the the two doing random things, then the brand's name came up on screen and the commercial ended.

By now, Kukai's brothers had realized this girl was the same girl as the one in the pictures, and they were frozen. Kukai was sitting paralyzed in his spot. His pupils were dilated, and his mouth was hanging open. The silence was broken by Kaidou saying, "How the hell do you have her as a girlfriend?" At this, Kukai turned around. "What." He said slowly, still in shock. Kaidou dangled the picture in front of him. Kukai's face burned and he snatched the picture and shoved it in his pocket. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" He said hotly, getting up and running for the door. Rento caught him by the collar. "You're not leaving." He said, smiling. "That's right, first you're gonna tell us how you got her." Shuusui said. "I didn't you idiots!" Kukai shouted as Kaidou put him in a headlock. "What do you mean you didn't?" Unkai said, gesturing at Kukai's phone which was on the screen showing the many messages Kukai had sent to Amu. "Give me that!" He said, struggling under Kaidou's grip. "Tell us." Unkai said. "She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends!" He said. "Really now? Then what's up with the picture-" Kaidou stopped as they all realized that Kukai had been put into the friend zone. "Sorry." They all said as Kaidou released him. Kukai rubbed his shoulder. "God damn, I need to start hiding my stuff better." He said. "Sorry little bro." Unkai said, patting Kukai's head. "Get off. Give me my phone." Unkai handed him his phone and Kukai stormed out.

~~Amu's POV~~

I looked down at my ankle. I had twisted it while I was out, and now I was kinda stuck on a park bench about three blocks away from the school. I had been keeping it as still as possible, hoping maybe I could manage to walk if I rested it for a minute. Unfortunately, it still hurt like hell to move after the twenty minutes I'd been sitting here. "Well crap." I sighed heavily. I shook my head and stood up, ignoring the burning pain emitting from my ankle. _'Maybe I can just ignore it the whole way back.' _ I thought. I took a step. "Nope!" I sat back down, tears welling in my eyes. "Amu?" Kukai stood across from me. I knew he'd seen my failed attempt at walking. "... hey." I said, trying to play it off. "Amu, were you in a commercial?" He said. My heart stopped for a second as my face decided now was a wonderful time to turn bright red. "... Possibly." I said slowly. At first he almost seemed upset with something, but a grin quickly crept over his face. "Costumes look good on you." This is the point in the story where Kukai was seriously urging me to punch him in the face. "What did you do to your ankle?" He said nodding at it. "Wild bear attack." I said, hoping he'd leave me to suffer alone. "Ha ha." He said sarcastically. Next thing I knew, I was in his arms. "Hey! What are you doing!" I shouted. "Well, you can't walk without looking like a retarded baby giraffe." He said.

With, the help of Kukai, I was able to get back to my room. "Thanks." I said. He grinned. "What?" I asked. "Are you an angel, or are you a devil." He winked.

Just kidding about earlier, _this _is actually the point of the story where Kukai was undeniably asking me to knock him unconscious.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**(Thanks to: "yianimelover", "maximumridefan222", "love mangas", and "Rainbows and flowers", for reviewing!**


	30. Annual Guardian Trip!

**Chapter Thirty: Guardian's Annual Meeting?!**

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope nope nope!**

~~Amu's POV~~

Well this was….. awkward. I sat in the backseat of a black car, pressed up against a window. I was trying to be as small as possible because everyone else in this car was staring at me. Rima, sitting next to me, looking at me in shock. Ikuto, in the driver's seat, grinning. Kukai, in the passenger's seat, smirking. And Nagihiko in the other window seat, wide-eyed and red faced. But maybe I should catch you up to speed first.

Every year there is what the school principal called "the annual school board meeting". Basically all the schools in the district picked however many representatives to attend a giant meeting to do… actually I wasn't sure what we were going to do. But Sieyuu sent the guardians. They had provided a car with a T.V and a driver, and of course, the fricken commercial decided to come on. But we still had several hours to ride in this car before we got to the meeting and that meant I couldn't blow the whole thing off.

My cheeks burned under Rima and Nagihiko's stares. I looked out the window as if to block them out of my vision. "Amu?" Rima said. I shook my head, and leaned forward to turn up the radio. "Amu." I pursed my lips and turned it up louder. I heard Ikuto laughing. The driver got in the car from getting gas and began to drive. I set my look determinedly out the window and refused to look at anyone. Several hours later, we pulled up to a clump of tall brick buildings. As soon as the car stopped I scrambled out of the car and stood in front of the group of black clad men standing at the front doors. Once everybody else caught up, the men nodded. "Welcome Seiyuu representatives. I will lead you to your rooms." Said one of the men. As we walked down a long hallway, the man said, "The boys will be in one room and the girl's will be in another. Tomorrow you will meet the other representatives, and begin your work." He gestured for Rima and I to go through a door on the right, and the boys to go through on on the left. We stepped in and the door closed. I looked around. There was thick black carpet, two beds, a t.v, a giant window and two wooden dressers. I looked at Rima. She seemed to have dropped the commercial thing, and she smiled at me. "Do you have any clue what we're doing?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Well, then tomorrow is gonna be interesting."

~~No POV~~

Nagihiko sat on the edge of a bed, face red. Kukai clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. "Still haven't gotten over that commercial, eh?" He said. Nagihiko blinked and cleared his throat. "You gonna hold this over her head forever?" Ikuto grinned. "Definitely."

**Thanks for reading! Please reveiw!**

**(Thanks to: "yianimelover", "maximumridefan222", "XxFairyTail1", "guest", "love mangas", "XxDarkDiamondButterflyxX", and "love crimson red ray88")**


	31. Nagihiko For Prom Queen!

**Chapter Thirty-One: Nagihiko for prom queen**

**Disclaimer: I do not hold any ownership over Shugo Chara!**

~~Amu's POV~~

I hadn't had anytime to really look around the big group of buildings we were staying in. I woke this morning to an impatient rapping on the door. I tried to get up quickly so the knocking wouldn't wake Rima. When I started to get up, I realized I was tangled in the covers and fell face-first onto the carpet. Rima sat up and looked at me. "What are you doing?" I sighed. "I-" The knocking got louder. "It's a long story, kind of." I muttered, getting up and opening the door. A girl with short black hair and a tight red dress stood at the door, arms crossed. Next to her was a girl that looked just like her but with blonde hair, and a more foofy pink dress. "Uh…" I said when they didn't say anything. "Jeez, you took forever! My name is Il, this is my sister El. We're your instructors for the time that you are here." Said the dark-haired one. "O-oh. I'm Hinamori Amu, and this is Mashiro Rima." I said as Rima joined me at the door. The blonde one was singing some off tune version of what kind of sounded like Utau's "Black Diamond" song or whatever it was called. "Well, go get dressed!" Il demanded, going over to knock on the boys door. I shut my door, and Rima and I scrambled to get ready. We didn't have to wear our uniforms here, but if we were meeting the other representatives today, I didn't want them to think Sieyuu wasn't to be taken seriously by wearing like, sweatpants or something. I knew we didn't have much time before Il would start knocking on the door again, so I threw a tight black tank top on over my red pajama tank top. I pulled on a black and red plaid skirt and black knee socks with red bows on the side. I had just finished tying my black ankle boots as Rima was pulling a gray vest over her pink blouse. I put my hair up like I normally did with a red cross, and tied a red tie over my black shirt. We walked out the door. In the hallway, Il and El were leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for the boys. Ikuto came out first wearing a white shirt that said "free hugs." in black lettering. (I almost snorted. "Free Hugs" _so _didn't match his standoffish attitude.) He also wore black jeans and a gray jacket zipped halfway up. His hair was disheveled, but that was normal. He leaned against the opposite wall, crossing his arms. I tried to ignore his heavy stare. Next was Kukai wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt with khaki shorts. After a couple of minutes El asked, "Where's the long haired one?" Kukai laughed, "Nagihiko _always _takes a long time to get dressed." That's when Nagihiko came out and when everybody in the hallway had to contain themselves in order not laugh. His black hair was combed and had a white and black fedora on his head. He had black fingerless gloves on and a black shirt, dark red jeans with a white belt, and a black and white scarf that was draped over one shoulder. "… Let's go." Il said and everyone went down the hallway, Rima and I in the back. "Oh, Nagihiko's a fashionista." Rima whispered. I laughed and couldn't help muttering, "Nagihiko for prom queen." We started getting stares from Ikuto and Kukai who were in front of us. Il and El led us into a room with a stage that reminded me of the auditorium at Sieyuu. There were multiple groups already sitting in the rows of seats. No one heard us when we came in and Il silently ushered us into a row of seats in the back. El had a seating chart and I was put one seat away from the wall, in between Nagihiko and Ikuto. It would've been okay if whatever we were here for started immediately, but it didn't of course. Two minutes in silence and Ikuto got bored. He touched my hair and I reflexively jerked away. He grinned and did it again. I grabbed his hand and held it pinned against the armrest. He easily moved his hand out from under my arm, and trapped my arm under his. I tried to pull away, no luck. Nagihiko must've noticed my struggle because he was staring at me. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He brought his face closer to me and then whispered. "I'm not running for prom queen." He trapped my other hand. "Hey!" I exclaimed. Then the auditorium lit up and a man came on stage. He started calling up groups and introducing the members to everyone. He called up a group that was wearing all professional outfits. I didn't really pay attention till I heard, "Seiyuu High school." We walked onto stage as a group and He introduced us all. When he finished with all the groups, Il and El took us back to our rooms and said we had the rest of the day to ourselves because the tests weren't ready yet, and we were welcome to explore the building. Rima and I followed the boys into their room because there was nothing to do in ours. I looked around their room. There were three beds in three corners of the room. I could immediately tell whose was whose. Nagihiko had the one across from the door, it was made neatly and his suitcase was unpacked. Kukai had the one in the far right corner, unmade with dirty clothes littering the floor, his suitcase was open with clothes falling out. Ikuto's was on the top left corner so you couldn't see it when you were standing at the door. His bed wasn't made, but it wasn't horrible. His suitcase was open but it was pushed to the corner by his bed. We decided to walk around to see what we could do on our time off. Down a couple of hallways we found a big cafeteria where a few other groups were. Next to it was an arcade. We spent some time there. I wasn't much into the games Rima was playing, so I wandered over to Nagihiko, who was playing a dance revolution wanna be game. He saw me and pulled me on, picking a song and then getting off to watch me. The song started and I don't know why but I decided to dance. The song was an upbeat pop song that I faintly recognized. I started to copy the moves the girl was doing on the screen and by the end of the song I was laughing. Nagihiko clapped, "Another form of dance you're good at. consider me impressed." He said, smiling. I let him get back on and went to go find the others. Kukai called me over to him. "Help me." He sat down in a reclined chair with a screen in front of it. I sat in the chair next to him, and realized what type of game it was. There was a steering wheel, pedals, a shift, and three buttons. A racing game. "I can't beat the red team, help." Kukai said. "Okay." I replied because, why not? The game started and I took it seriously. As a challenge. I raced with a passion and with Kukai's help, we won. He fist bumped me and I got up to find Ikuto. He was sitting at the back of the room. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I thought you would be playing something." I said. Ikuto's hand shot out, grabbed me and spun me so I was sitting on his lap. "I like to play _different _sorts of games." He said, his voice low and deep. I felt his hand move to my waist. My face burned. "An Ikuto a day keeps the doctor away?" He said. "A battle axe works too." He smiled and released me, then said, "That was not the reaction I was going for."

"Do I get 10 points for being a smart ass?"

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**(Thank you!: "angelprincessamu213", "maximumridefan222", "love mangas", "guest", and "TinyUnicorn"!"**


End file.
